Voremon
by Newenglander
Summary: The dark art of Vore was sealed away from the world to keep it safe. Now one selfish monster seeks to use it to become a tyrant and rule over all. With help from Legendary pokemon, can Umbreon, Lucario, Charizard and Dragonair work together to defeat the Vore Lord and save their world by using the very art of Vore against their adversary's top generals?
1. Chapter 1

_At one point in time, there came into the world of Pokemon a power. It was dangerous and intense, violent and wanton. In the wrong hands, it would bring ultimate ruin to the entire world. In the right hands, it could make the one who wielded it into the most dangerous Pokemon of all. But…what is this power? Who would wield it? Would the world survive?_

_This is that story._

**VOREMON**

"Ohhhhh….uhhhhh….uuuuugh…"

The Umbreon was only aware of the abyss. The dark redness that was holding it fast and steady. It became aware of something outside getting…brighter and brighter…

Outside of where? Where was he?

It was now getting red…and so…so very warm…

"Wh…where am I?" The Umbreon thought inside it's head. It was a mammal-like being with red eyes and fairly long ears with a golden circle insignia on it's head and golden bands on it's ears and tail. "Wh-what happened? How did I get here, it feels so…so warm…and this light is shining through my eyelids. I…I'm too tired to even open my eyes…what should I do?" The Umbreon wondered.

The poor thing tried to remember how it had into this mess, yet nothing came to mind. "DRAT. If only I could at least remember what happened, then maybe I could figure out what's going on, but…but all I remember is my name…"

"I believe I can be of assistance." A kindly, half motherly, half sisterly voice spoke.

"Wh-what? Who are you? WHERE are you?" Umbreon thought inside its head. "How'd you get in my head?

"My name is Mew. I'm speaking to you using telepathy, silly." Mew said with a slight giggle. "It's easy for a Psychic type like me."

"So where am I?" Umbreon asked Mew. It knew that Mew was a "Legendary" Pokemon. Surely she knew what was happening now. "Why do I feel so tired and weak and…and what is this bright light peering trhough my eyelids?"

"It's quite simple. You see, you're presently being cooked within the confines of a large oven to improve your flavor for when you're eaten by your captors." Mew told the Umbreon.

"EATEN?! I'mm being cooked for food?!" He gasped in horror.

"That is correct. I could explain more to you,but it would be best for you to try and ESCAPE first, for I doubt that your body can take much more of that heat." Mew informed the Umbreon.

"Escape? But I can barely move…I've not even got the strength to open my eyes…" Umbreon moaned.

"That's why I'm here, little one. If you wish, I can save you from this terrible fate. I just ask for one thing in return." Mew said. "That you help me."

"Sounds like you really like to beat around the bush. What exactly do you want me to help you with? I don't know if I should agree unless you give me more information…"

"There's much more going on than you presently realize. In fact, the entire world is at stake here. Of all the Pokemon I've been able to find, YOU appear to be the most capable of helping, so I came to you. I'll explain more in time, but it would be best to get you out of that oven before you finish cooking. After all, you're no good to me dead!"

"You just want to USE me?" Umbreon asked angrily.

"I suppose you could say that if you wish to be so blunt, but it's not merely for my sake, or for yours, but for the sake of all Pokemon in this world! Would you please help? If you agree to do so…I'll break you out and save you from being a crispy fried critter." Mew offered.

Umbreon thought it over. "…well…alright…I'll accept your offer and help you."

"That's a good Umbreon. Thank you. Now just hold on a moment…"

Brief flashes of light filled Umbreon's eyes as he felt a light, tickling sensation come over his body. "Ooh! I'm starting to feel much better!" He realized.

"That's the idea. I'll have you feeling aaaaall better soon, and then you can bust out of that oven." Mew laughed gently.

Soon, the Pokemon's health was completely restored. Opening its eyes and letting out a "YAAAAH", Umbreon busted out of the white oven he'd been in, breaking the door down completely. Umbreon found itself in a dungeon-esque kitchen with ovens all over, and a large table at the far end of the kitchen with cooking materials and spices. "Well, I'm free!" Umbroen realized. "But…are all of these?"

"I'm afraid so." Mew said sadly. "All of these Pokemon are being cooked to be eaten. Like I said before, there is much going on that you don't yet understand, and the entire world is at stake. That's why we must act quickly!"

"Okay, where are you, then?" Umbreon asked.

"I'm not in this current location, hence why I'm speaking with telepathy. But I'll still aid you however I can." Mew informed the Umbroen.

"Okay, so we should start by saving all of these Pokemon, right?"

Mew hesitated, then sighed. "Unfortunately, they're all doomed. Most are already dead…and I've not the strength to save the ones still alive. I used up all my strength to save YOU. If you did try to break them open, you'd be heard and captured again." She went on.

Umbreon felt heartbroken. "But…these are innocents, I…I can't just leave them here…" It whispered sadly. "I…"

"It leaves a horrible taste in MY mouth too, but we must abandon them. Even the ones still alive are likely too weak to be able to defend themselves, and you barely knocked YOURSELF out of that oven. Trying to break THEM out would hurt YOU as well." Mew spoke sadly.

"…alright…I'll leave this place." Umbreon agreed.

"Good. Now there should be a secret switch around here. Find it and press it, and you'll be able to get out of this place." Mew informed the Umbreon.

Moving around the room, Umbreon searched along the walls carefully with his paws, peering closely. Moving to the far back right of the room, he finally found something…a hidden switch in one of the cracks of the stone walls. He flicked it, and a few moments later as the entire room shook…

POP. A setoff stairs descended from the roof to the ground below. Umbreon grinned. "Yes!" Umbroen laughed happily. The little guy ran for the exit…

Then something descended the stairs, stopping him, and Umbreon gasped in fear. It was a dog-like being with red and yellow/creamish fur, a thick tail, strong muscles on it's body and sharp teeth. An "Arcanine".

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" The Arcanine asked in a rough voice, looking Umbreon over. He took a step forward and Umbreon skittered back. "Hey there, morsel. What are you doing outside of your oven? You'll get cold. Let me escort you back."

Umbreon quivered in fear as Mew's voice spoke in his head. "Get over your fear! I know he's frightening, but if he gets hold of you, it's back into the oven you'll go! Get it in gear!"

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said COME HERE!" The Arcanine growled. Umbreon stepped back, shaking its head as Arcanine growled darkly. "You sure are being a very disobedient meal. But I'll get you YET." He whispered.

"What am I going to do?" Umbreon thought. "I can't fight a Pokemon like that?" It whimpered.

"Get to the stairs and run." Mew advised.

"Ohhh, I get it." Arcanine said, sniggering. "You're thinking of making a break for it. Well, I can't have you climbing these stairs when I'm trying to get you back into your oven." He turned around and let out a loud belch, as a burning fire alit the stairs. "There we go." He said as Umbreon gasped in fear. "Now, a fire type like me…that's no problem. But you? Flame-roasted." He laughed.

Umbreon sobbed, covering it's eyes with it's paws, flopping to the ground. All hope it had had of escaping was gone. It was going to be eaten. It would never be free. He'd had only the tiniest taste of freedom and this monster had ripped it from him.

"So…are you going to be a good meal now? C'mon, meat. It's time to get back into your oven." Arcanine said, calmly approaching Umbreon.

"UMBREON!" Mew yelled in it's head.

"…it's hopeless…I'm as good as caught." Umbreon whispered.

Arcanine licked it's lips. "Heh. I can see the submission in your eyes. Now just go ahead and walk yourself right back into that oven." He spoke softly.

Weeping, Umbreon walked back towards the oven, tears falling down it's furry black cheeks. But just before he could step inside…

POP.

Two buttons appeared on either end of the room…big and red…about the size of it's body. Arcanine couldn't see Umbreon, who was now behind a row of ovens, and he couldn't see the buttons…

An idea came to Umbreon. What would happen if one was to PRESS them?

The Umbreon raced softly along the ground so as to not attract attention, then jumped into the air, pressing the first button. Quickly racing to the other side of the room, Umbroen pressed the other button and was rewarded with the unmistakable sound of flames quickly being extinguished with a HISSSSSS.

"WHAAAT?!" The Arcanine roared. "Where the hell did my flames go?"

"Hurry! Now's your chance!" Mew told the Umrbeon inside it's head.

"You little pest! I don't know what the hell just happened but if you won't willingly go into the oven, I'll DRAG you in by force!" It snarled.

But Umbreon was quicker. It leapt through the air, on top of the ovens, then raced up the stairs, panting.

"Keep going little Umbreon!" Mew said. "We've got to reach someplace safe where I can tell you everything!"

…

…

…

…at long last, Umbreon found himself in a nice, secluded room. Quickly locking the door behind him, he sat down in a corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, it was a closet, but security was security.

" We're safe, so I expect you to explain what's going on, Mew." The Umbreon said.

"Well, first let me re-introduce myself. I am one of the 4 guardians of this world. Besides me, there is Celebi, Jirachi and Manaphy. We're all Legendaries who were here when Life first FORMED on this planet, and we've watched over it dearly from the shadows." Mew explained. "All Legendaries have duties to watch over the world of Pokemon, but we are like "pillars" that support the world and keep it from descending totally into darkness. We provide a moral core that spreads out through the world and makes it good."

"I seeee." Umbreon remarked.

"Every time this world is in danger, we arise to face it and keep order. But…things aren't going smoothly this time as they usually do. We underestimated our foes…and were captured. We would have all been served up on dinner plates as you were about to be, but we managed to pull off a miraculous escape. Unfortunately…we no longer have the strength to fend off this new threat alone." Mew added sadly.

"So where ARE Manaphy, Celebi and Jirachi?" Umbreon wanted to know.

"They're with me, in a hidden location. They too are seeking out Pokemon to aid us, just as I sought YOU out. We need all the help we can get to defeat the darkness that threatens our world."

"What IS this darkness?"

"A very evil pokemon has unlocked an ancient and powerful art called "Vore"." Mew explained.

"Vore? Never heard of it." Umrbeon remarked.

"Most haven't. It is a very ancient art that was long lost. And all texts of it were sealed after it brought ruin to the world a millennium ago. But now a black-hearted Pokemon has discovered and gained this power, and threatens all life on this planet."

"What exactly IS vore anyhow?"

"It is the power to consume the body of another whole, then increase in strength. The victim must, however, be either alive…or have RECENTLY died when they are eaten."

"No wonder all those Pokemon were captured and cooked…" Umrbeon mumbled.

"Yes, this dark Pokemon wishes to increase infinitely in strength through vore and shall not be satisfied until it's devoured almost every Pokemon on the planet! It will reign over all and bring about a bleak existence to all others. The survivors will be wishing they HAD been eaten." Mew added.

"Well, what can I do about?" Umbreon wanted to know.

"As I said, we guardians are seeking help to defeat this threat. So we are seeking Pokemon with the remaining power we have to come to our aid."

"Hold on…if 4 legendaries couldn't defeat this monster, what chance do 4 ordinary Pokemon have?" Umbreon asked nervously., gulping slightly.

"I know, things look quite grim. However…we CANNOT give up hope. And with how tings currently stand, this his is our last hope. Please…will you help us?" Mew pleaded.

"…alright. I'll help. You DID save me after all and helping you fight this thing sounds a lot better than sitting around and waiting to be eaten. Better to burn out than to fade away!" Umbreon decided.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK you!" Mew happily squealed in Umbreon's head. "I promise to help you out in any way I can!"

"How can you do that?"

"Do you remember those buttons from before? Using the power of "Psychometry", I can assist you by generating more buttons and the like as you travel through this tower. By using the devices I create in you location, you can open up a powerful telepathic link to your area that I can use to aid you like before." Mew explained. "I wish I could send you a sample of my power directly, but there's a magical barrier around the tower that prevents direct transfers of psychic energy from one mind to another. The best I can do is send something to act as a catalyst for my powers."

"Well then…I'd best get moving." Umbreon said, standing up and heading out the closet door, taking a quick look around before moving up the staircase to the next floor.

…

…

…

…finding itself in a large room with brown-bodied creatures with boxing gloves for fists walking around, Umbreon hid in the shadows. The creatures had blue shorts and a shirt with big shoulder pads…Hitmonchans.

"These Pokemon are all utterly loyal to the strong, like most fighting pokemon. If you can reach the top of the tower and defeat the operator, you'll be able to get them to stop cooking massive numbers of Pokemon anymore." Mew explained.

"So the master of these Pokemon is at the top of the tower, huh?" Umbreon whispered, seeing the a button in the far off corner of the room. "Okay…I'll do what I can."

It wasn't long before Umbreon had pressed all of the switches. It was easy…the big lugs moved in a predictable pattern, pacing back and forth, and sliding past them when they weren't looking as you stuck to the shadows meant the switches were easy to reach. The SECOND floor was slightly different though…

Though there was a switch nearby, Umbreon saw there were two rocks blocking it's path to the other ones closest. He'd have to be careful and move them quickly before he could get to the other switches.

"Careful, for Ariados are in this tower as well. Bug pokemon usually are mindless and follow a "hive leader". I know not who is the hive leader for all of the insect Pokemon that have allied with the Vore Lord…" Mew murmured.

"I've got this." Umbreon insisted, quickly slipping by the Hitmonchan and pushing one of the rocks back, stepping on a switch, then hiding behind a wall. It then quickly moved to the next rock, pushing it aside and stepping on the next switch. The Umrbeon watched the sight of the Ariados move along a large web that was blocking the next switch. The bug had a red body with black stripes and an "unhappy face" on its abdomen, with six yellow legs with purple stripes, the final two being on its back, almost like appendages.

Quickly shoving it's way through the web underneath a hole, Umbreon made it to the final switch, waiting for the Ariados to move away. When the chance came, it bolted, heading for the staircase.

The next room had an Aradios web all around and Hitmonchans pacing…and a strange, red and white, orb-like Pokemon that looked sort of like a…Pokeball.

Humans were known of in this "only-Pokemon" world. The legend had been that a large group of Pokemon had been taken to a world created by the Legendaries themselves where they could live separate from humans. They didn't bother mankind, mankind didn't bother them. Separate, but equal enough.

"Voltorbs?" Umrbeon asked.

"Yes, they and Electrodes are attracted to places giving off a lot of electrical power…" Mew explained.

"Like this tower." Umbreon understood as it snuck past the Hitmonchan and noticed the Voltorb was going around the switches over and over.

"If you don't stop it's movement…it'll keep pressing the switches on and off and you'll never be able to climb the next staircase." Mew informed Umbreon.

"I've got an idea." Umbreon laughed, noticing a large boulder nearby. "The thing moves in a patter around the room…if it's as stupid as I hope…"

Umbreon snuck by another Hitmonchan, quickly pushing the boulder into the Voltorb's path.

THA-WHAAAM.

It slammed into it hard, moaning. It was now unconscious. Smiling, Umbreon happily walked around the room, pressing the switches and making its way up the stairs.

This time though, Umbreon found itself in a large room with a plushy red throne with stained glass windows all around. "This must be the top floor, but…where is the Tower Leader? The leader ought to be here…" Mew wondered.

"Hmm. Is it really so bad that the leader isn't here?" Umbreon wondered out loud.

"Oh don't worry." An all-too familiar voice called out. "I'm here…"

"That voice!...it…can it be?" Umbreon whispered.

"Well, I'm glad to see you remember me." The voice sneered.

TWHOOOOM!

With a flash of red light, the Arcanine appeared on the throne, looking smug. "Did you MISS me?" It laughed.

"What do YOU think!?" Umbreon growled.

"Well anyhoo, it was quite kind of you to deliver yourself to me like this. You're a MUCH more obedient dinner than I gave you credit for." The Arcanine crowed.

"YOU'RE the vore-hungry Pokemon behind all this?" Umbreon wanted to know.

"This TOWER is indeed mine, but I serve a higher one." Arcanine informed Umbreon. "You speak of my master, the Vore Lord. However he HAS entrusted all his tower leaders with the power of vore as well." Arcanine added. "Now c'mere, Food!" Arcanine growled. "My patience grows thin and my stomach calls out for your body. It's time for you to play your role, just like ALL prey we capture. Got it, Food?"

"…you act like that's my name." Umbreon whispered darkly, red eyes narrowing, claws extending from it's paws and digging into the floor.

"Well of course. That's because it IS your new name. It has been ever since we captured you. Now come here! I grow tired of this silly chatter!" Arcanine said contemptuously.

"Umbreon, you're going to have to defeat Arcanine and destroy this tower. I'll generate buttons like I did before, and all you have to do is press them down. Then I'll be able to attack Arcanine with my psychic powers!" Mew told Umbreon through telepathy.

"I'll try." Umbreon thought, tensing up.

"Well of course you're going to try. It's either that, or crawl into that mutt's drooling jaws." Mew remarked bluntly.

"You sure have a way with words." Umbreon remarked.

"You're thinking of resisting your fate, eh? Very well." Arcanine said coldly. "I'll just FORCE you into submission. Be warned…I'm much stronger than any ordinary Arcanine. I've been blessed with the power of vore, meaning I grow in strength every time I eat a Pokemon and believe you me, I've had **quite** a good number of meals while running this tower. Let me show you my power…the power of vore!"

The Arcanine let out a roar and spat out a large burst of flame that went soaring through the air as four buttons stationed themselves around the room, popping into existence. Quickly Umbreon raced along the ground, dodging the flame and sliding onto one button, then jumped through the air, spinning quickly as another burst of flame launched from Arcanine's jaws.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Umbreon laughed. "You're not so tough!" It said, landing on another button.

Arcanine suddenly shot forward and slammed one paw into Umbreon, sending it flying into the wall with a SCH-LUDDA-THUD. Arcanine cackled. "Still think I'm "not so tough"?" It added, leaping at Umbreon.

Umbreon shook the cobwebs from it's head and dove underneath Arcanine, racing along the ground. Snarling, Arcanine launched another burst of flame from it's jaws which went sailing after Umbreon.

"Hot-hot-hot-HOOOOOTTTT!" Umbreon squealed out, diving to the side and pressing another button. Only one more to go!

Arcanine charged directly at the Umbreon, drooling and spitting mad. Carefully taking up the right position, Umbreon waited…and waited…

"You're MINE!" The Arcanine snarled, leaping headfirst at Umbreon…

Who jumped up into the air just at the right moment, then BOUNCED clear off of Arcanine's head, soaring through the air. It sat atop the throne, looking down contemptuously at Arcanine, shaking it's head. "You're pathetic." Umbreon said. "All bluster and bluff. You've got no power that's your own, only what you STOLE from Pokemon much weaker than you who didn't even have the chance to fight back!"

"Shut up and let me food you!" Arcanine snarled, leaping at Umbreon.

Umbreon dove to the side, landing on the final button.

SCHA-WIIIIIIING!

Arcanine went flying to the ground, a blue aura of energy surrounding his body as he screamed. "GAAAAAH! Wh-what the hell?!"

"Keep it up, Umbreon!" Mew insisted.

"Grrr…" Arcanine stood back up. "I don't know what the hell you just did, but it doesn't matter. Prepare for a one-way trip to my belly!"

It launched itself back at Umbreon as more buttons appeared. Umbreon slid to the side, diving out of the way and pressing another button. He then raced back along the ground as Arcanine dug it's paws into the ground and roared, sending out a large wave of flame.

"Umbreon, JUMP!" Mew yelled in Umbreon's mind.

Umbreon nodded and leapt high up into the air, landing back on the throne and then quickly hopping off, dodging another attack from Arcanine as it pressed another button.

SCHA-WIIIIIING!

Another blue blast of energy surrounded Arcanine, sending it flying back. "Grrrrrrrr!"

By now Arcanine was foaming at the mouth with fury. It raced towards Umbreon, chasing the poor thing around the room over and over, belching fire out at him and howling obscenities. However, Arcanine was just plain slower than Umbreon, and the little black Pokemon made a last jump, plopping it's paws onto the last button.

SCHA-WIIIIIIING!

"No….this…can't…beeeee!" Arcanine howled as the blue energy assaulted him again. He was flung to the center of the room and lay there, panting heavily, cuts and bruises spreading out over his body as Umbreon panted and walked over to him. "HOW?! How did you….?"

"Did we win?" Umbreon asked Mew in it's head.

"Yes. Arcanine has no more strength left to fight."

"So now what? Do I just destroy the tower now?" Umbreon asked.

"Not yet. First, I must bestow something upon thee." Mew added. "To be honest, I wouldn't normally do this, but there is no way we'll be able to defeat the Vore Lord as things stand. You need to get much, **much** stronger and there's no time for training. So I have no choice but to grant you the power of vore."

"WHAT?! The same power these monsters are using to wreak havoc?!" Umbreon thought in horror.

"Yes, and you will use it to eat Arcanine."

"But he's twice my size!" Umbreon protested. "No offense Mew, but are you **nuts**?!"

"Mew?" Arcanine blinked. "You're talking to MEW?"

"Ah, but with the power of vore you can wolf down Pokémon that are many times your own size. And every time you do, you shall increase in strength!" Mew commented. "This is the only way you can gain the power you need to combat the Vore Lord in time."

"…alright…" Umbreon mumbled. "If this is the only way…"

"Thank you. Now I will release your seal." Mew informed Umbreon.

"My what?"

"Your seal. EVERY Pokemon possesses the power of vore. It lies dormant within them, sealed away. But I, as one of the Gaurdian,s can break the seal. BEHOLD!"

A burning pink light surrounded Umbreon and began to rise around the Pokémon as Arcanine watched in fear. He'd seen that light before…it had been surrounding HIM at one point…the power of vore was being awakened in this Umbreon!

"No…no, it can't be!" Arcanine gasped.

"There. Alllll done. Now you can eat Arcanine easily." Mew explained.

"Are you SURE about this?" Umbreon asked nervously. "Yes, Arcanine's a scuzball, but…"

"If you don't hurry, he'll get his second wind back." Mew reminded Umbreon.

"Alright, I'll try to do this the best I can." Umbreon remarked, approaching Arcanine, licking it's lips. "I must say…suddenly you look quite tasty."

"AHH! Don't eat me!"

"Too late to plea for mercy. Besides, I need to test out my new powers. Down the hatch you go!"

"Oh f-" Arcanine squeaked as Umbreon jumped on him. The jaws of the black Pokémon unhinged and Arcanine was stuffed headfirst into Umbreon's maw. It tilted it's head back and began to gulp.

SCHA-GLUNK-SCHA-GLUNKS-SCHA-GLUNK!

GLOMP.

"BRAAAAP. That…was…" Umbreon blinked. "…oh **wow.** That felt DELICIOUS! I've never eaten anything so good in my life! I didn't even know food could taste so wonderful!" Umbreon laughed.

"Yes, one effect of vore is that it makes all meals you consume in a vorish manner taste as wonderful as that Arcanine tasted just now." Mew explained.

"It makes me want to find more to eat!" Umbreon remarked, licking it's lips.

"Well you'll get your chance, there are many more tower leaders to eat." Mew explained. "Just try and keep it under control. The reason vore is sealed away and kept a secret to all is because it encourages gluttony, filling the hearts of many Pokémon with an unquenchable, greedy hunger. That's why it brought ruin to the world last time and is doing so again. If you're not careful, you'll turn into another Vore Lord!" Mew warned.

"Oh my…" Umbreon spoke quietly. "But…I PROMISE I won't get carried away."

"I know you won't." Mew said gently. "I sensed your good heart and that is why I chose you. I just hope I made the right choice."

"Before we proceed…can I ask you something?" Umbreon inquired.

"Name it."

"…why'd you wait until now to unlock my vore powers? It would have been much easier for me to get up the tower if I'd just eaten all those other Pokémon in my way."

"Look at your stomach, silly." Mew giggled.

Umbreon looked down "GAAAAAH! Oh by Articuno's frigid balls, look at me! I'm a fat PIG!" It moaned.

"You keep eating EVERY Pokémon you come across and you'll just make yourself vulnerable to others. Just eat the tower leaders, there are thirteen of them and that means plenty of meals." Mew insisted. "Don't worry, the digestion won't take too long, and as for destroying the tower, there will be a means to do so hidden in this room. All of the tower leaders have that option available should any sudden uprising occur. If they need to take the tower down with any resistance with them, they'd DO so, and most likely they, the strongest Pokémon in the tower, would survive to build a new one."

"I see…"

"It also ensures that the towers destroyed can't be used as a headquarters for the Vore Lord's enemies. Don't worry though, you won't get caught in the tower's destruction. I'll teleport you out once you've initiated it's destruction and I'll point you in the direction of the next tower." Mew said happily.

"Okay. And Mew? Thank you for saving my life." Umbreon added nervously.

"You're welcome, Umbreon. Us girls gotta look out for each other, right?" Mew laughed gently.

"Right." Umbreon laughed, giggling to herself.

It didn't take long for the digestion to finish, and Umbreon marked Arcanine's passing with a contemptuous fart, then began looking around the room. She could faintly hear people coming up the stairs, and noticed, just upon finding a switch behind the throne, many Hitmonchans, Voltorbs and Ariados appearing.

"Hey, what's going on!?" One Hitmonchan demanded.

"I just ate your leader." Umbreon said calmly. "So unless you want to die in the horrible crashing of this tower…I'd run." She suggested.

They all looked at each other, screamed, then took off down the stairs. Umbreon waited about five minutes, then pulled the switch, and as she did so, a tingling feeling filled her body…

THWOOOOOOOM!

…

…

…

…She opened her eyes to see some Pokémon that HAD been in the ovens looking at her with awe…and why not? She was surrounded in a pink bubble, floating down to the ground from the sky like an angel.

"You're…you're the one that saved us." An Eevee spoke up, standing by a Vulplix and a Piplup.

"Oh woooow…you're preeeetty." A Rosalia remarked.

Umbreon blushed. She felt pretty dang good right now as the Pokémon all crowded around her.

"I can't EVER forget why I'm doing this." She said. "Pokémon like this need me to stop the tower leaders and the Vore Lord. It's wrong to force these innocent Pokémon into ovens, rounding them up like pigs to the slaughter. I swear…I will stop you." She thought to herself, looking at the sky. "I WILL stop you, Vore Lord."

**And thus, thanks to Mew, Umbreon was able to escape being cooked and eaten. And now, with the ancient power of Vore, Umbreon must quest onward to stop the evil Vore Lord from eating thousands of innocent Pokémon in an attempt to gain the power to completely rule the world. Umbreon stares off at the horizon from the rubble of the destroyed tower, knowing that the ruin she leaves behind is the first of many. The light of the final hope of the planet h****as been lit, and now only one question remains…**

**Will this dim light be able to extinguish the great darkness that lies ahead? Only time shall tell…**


	2. Chapter 2

**VOREMON**

_The journey continues! In our last episode, Umbreon discovered she was moments away from becoming a crispy critter. Saved by the Legendary Pokémon Mew, she was told of the terrible plight the Pokémon world was in…a being known as the "Vore Lord" saught to gain the power to completely rule the world by devouring thousands of innocent Pokémon. To gain the power needed to beat it, Mew unlocked an art known as "Vore" within Umbreon, and told her to go out and find the "Tower Leaders", the top generals of the Vore Lord…and to devour them, taking their power. In time, she should be powerful enough to stop the Vore Lord!_

_But…naturally…this raises some problems…_

"Okay, lemme see if I've got this right." Eevee asked Umbreon as he, Umbreon and Rosalia walked along with her, the Vulplix and Piplup from earlier before joining them. "Mew…wants you to go and defeat the Tower Leaders by…voring them."

"Yes." Umbreon remarked.

"Uh…by…giving you the very power that's bringing ruin to the world?" Eevee asked.

"Vore is a power bestowed by a just and loving God…Arceus himself!" Mew reasoned.

"…a just and loving being is into the consumption and slow digestion of sentient beings?" Eevee wanted to know.

"…well, not US sentient beings! These people are evil!" Vulpix reasoned.

"But we're being evil by eating them." Rosalia said right back. "If Umbreon eats the Tower Leaders, she's doing it to save the world, but she's just doing what she thinks is right. The Tower Leaders probably all think they're doing what's right too. It's just points of view."

"Now hold on! One ought to do what brings the most good to the world, and eating innocent people is NOT what's good for the world! We all need to work TOGETHER and COOPERATE, not…not PREY upon each other! Who do you think we are? HUMANS?!" Eevee snapped.

"Good point." Umrbreon admitted. "Good points all around! Yes, we have common Pokémonality! That's why I only want to eat the Tower Leaders…and, eventually, the Vore Lord. I have this power, I don't want to waste it. I know it's dark, but… but if I can use it to do great good, then I'll accept this cross placed on me." She told them all as they made their way down the path towards the next tower. "I won't hurt the innocent, only punish the guilty."

"THAT'S more like it. Vore was originally used only by the gluttonous Pokémon who abused it's power. In the hands of the righteous, it can be used to properly punish the truly vile." Mew remarked. "We would never want to give it to an evil being who seeks only selfish means. That goes against the codes of justice we Legendaries adhere to!"

"Who was the first Vorish Pokémon anyway? Who got it started?" Umbreon asked Mew, wishing that she was talking to more than just air. Like, say, a face.

"Interestingly, it was an Pikachu. I think his name was…Sparky?" Mew remarked.

"Hmm." They all mused.

"Oh, look!" Vulplix called out, pointing with a paw at a large, red-painted building that read "Tavern". She looked at the front, seeing many Teddiursas at the front. "They might be able to give us directions!"

They approached the Little Bear Pokémon as one of the guys passed a big Oran berry around. "So anyhow, I'm telling you, being with you guys…it gives me the courage to talk `bout things I ain't told NOBODY `bout before."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well…it was a dame. Long time ago. She was young, foolish, then I entered her life, just a lad. But then…it happened."

"What happened? Piplup asked, approaching them with the others.

"She ate the porridge and Pa booted her." The Teddiursa remarked, and all of his friends laughed uproariously.

"Oh, PHPBBT!" Eevee said, sticking his tongue out.

"Mind telling us if you've seen a…tower nearby?" Umbreon inquired.

"Nah, but why not come in for a drink?" One of the Teddiursas asked. "Our papa, Ursaring, owns the joint. He's an amiable dude."

"Well, we ARE thirsty." Umbreon admitted as they walked inside the bar and took a seat at a booth. One of the Teddiursas called for a round and a large Ursaring nodded, pulling out some mugs. "A couple drinks can't hurt." Umbreon decided as the Hibernator Pokémon brought them their drinks.

The beer was slightly cold, and going down their throat it made them feel warm and fuzzy. They all giggled slightly as Umbreon held her head. "Woo, I can't stomach beer at all…one drink and I'm…one HALF drink and I'm already dizzy?" She asked the others.

"I've only had one sip…" Piplup hiccupped.

"Yeah, that'd be the roofies we put in." One of the Teddiursas remarked.

Our protagonists heads hit the table. BONKA.

…

…

…

…Umbreon awoke to find herself and her friends being brought in a cart towards a building shaped very much like a castle. There were large ramparts, a drawbridge, big stained-glass windows and, most noticeably of all, an enormous steeple towering into the heavens. It had an engraved picture of a being upon it…the Tower Leader, Umbreon assumed. But it was so high up and the outline so faint it was hard to tell what it was. The only thing she could definitely see was the color…green.

The drawbridge lowered and they were brought into an enormous courtyard, where a group of Grovyle were standing with lanterns.

"My sons caught a fine load." The Ursaring bringing the cart in remarked. "An Eevee, a Piplup, a Vuplix and an Umbreon."

"Ah, four! Not a bad haul at all." The leader Grovyle, marked by a red band around his arm, nodded. "Let's bring them in." He told his assistants.

They picked up the dazed, barely-concious Pokémon as Umbreon murmured out a protest. "No…nooo…"

"Shh, relax." One said. "You'll like it here."

It was then that the door opened and they were led inside to the sight of something absolutely wonderful.

The smell. The sweet, luscious scent of berries cooked into fresh pies, and finely-roasted nuts and herbs lingering in the air from a kitchen far to the side. They passed by it, going down an ornate, red-carpeted hallway past pictures of various Pokémon in landscapes and past another room, a room filled with hot Jacuzzis as steam rose into the air. Pokémon were relaxing in the Jacuzzi as some fish Pokémon hopped up and down out of the nearest one. A sauna room showed the silhouette of a Houndoom, a Dragonair and a Scyther.

The next room was enormous, with a pair of sliding doors. They opened to reveal a beautiful banquet hall where many Pokémon were dining on the fine foods our protagonists had detected in scent earlier. From Bug Pokémon to Ghost to Water, all types seemed present, and all seemed merry and happy, clinking glasses, sharing slices of berry pie, and passing jugs of drink around.

Led down to a series of hallways on their left and right, Umbreon saw a series of doors going down each hallway, and interestingly, all had numbers and "Do Not Disturb" signs on the front. They could hear loud…moanings…from some of the nearest doors.

"Well, who do we have here?" A voice called out, amiable and cheery.

Umbreon and the others looked up as the Grovyle who had been leading them came to a stop. There, at the end of the hall was a stairway leading to the top of the steeple, Umbreon assumed. And this was apparently the tower leader…a large, powerful Flygon with huge muscles wearing a red scarf was standing there, clawed hands resting on his hips. Umbreon was struck by how smooth his body seemed, and how gentle his red eyes looked. They had a soft glow to them, matching the mystical amiability of the Pokémon's voice.

"Ursaring's boys caught four Pokémon." The lead Grovyle remarked.

"Ah, good, good." Flygon said. "I'm Flygon, the Tower Leader." He informed the Pokémon. "Welcome to my humble abode. Now, let's find you all rooms." He told them.

"Rooms?" Piplup remarked. "Aren't you going to send us to the kitchen to get…flavored?" She whimpered nervously.

"Oh no, no!" Flygon laughed, chuckling slightly. "I'm not so cruel. All Pokémon here are either under my employ or to be treated as guests and cared for." He explained. As he gazed at them all, he noticed Umbreon's red eyes looking on him, and he stopped, carefully examining her.

She noticed he had noticed her and that he was blushing a little, looking rather…dumbstruck. It's true, he wasn't bad-looking…even rather friendly, she admitted. Yet still, he was a Tower Leader.

"You may go." He told the Grovyle. His wings extended fully, letting out a humming sound as they rapidly quivered in the air. From behind him, descending from the stairs, were beautiful Gardevoir who slowly approached the foursome, one for each of them.

"Bring them to A-Wing, rooms 1-4." Flygon remarked. "Let them know bliss, and I shall have our cooks create a fine breakfast for all of you tomorrow." He said kindly.

He bowed deeply, and the Gardevoir led the Pokémon to different rooms. Umbreon found herself within a fairly large room with a big, heart-shaped bed that had a thick downy blanket of brilliant red with pink sheets. There was a heart-shaped pillow…two, actually…and rose petals sprinkled around the room, with a small crystal-like lantern to either side of the door, and one atop a table near the bed.

Umbreon tried to speak up. "Please, I'm not interested in-"

"Shhhhhhhh." The Gardevoir hushed, placing one gentle white hand upon Umbreon's lips. It felt much like the brushing of a leave against her mouth. The Gardevoir then kissed Umbreon sweetly, her tongue slipping inside.

Umbreon moaned a little as she felt her own tongue lick Gardevoir's, as the plant psychic moved one hand down Umbreon's chest, carefully lowering itself to her lower regions. Soon the tip of her left hand was caressing Umbreon's sex lower lips…and soon it began pushing inside just slightly.

Umbreon let out another low moan, but neither this one nor the one before had been filled with any unhappiness. She felt absolutely wonderful as Gardevoir's touch became more and more intense. Her new lover pushing deeper, Umbreon found herself wrapping her arms around the neck of the Gardevoir as she felt a juicy, sweet release burst from her sex lips. The Gardevoir raised the hand that had been within her up and suckled on the juices, then kissed Umbreon again, lowering her onto the bed.

"You're special." The Gardevoir's sweet voice informed Umbreon. "Tomorrow, Master Flygon will approach you. He has eyes for you, I can tell. I'm afraid, though, that we know of what you did to Arcanine, and though your gaze shows you think our master handsome, we must ensure you do not try to escape or harm him."

Gardevoir gently opened up her sex lips with one hand, and carefully slid Umbreon's tail inside. Umbreon was frankly, amazed at how easily it slipped inside and how quickly her legs soon began to sink into the wet lips, feeling a clear change of texture as it became a soft muscular tissue rubbing against her furry legs.

"You'll be happy in my womb, and shall sleep for tonight. Dream, little Umbreon." The Gardevoir cooed, continuing to feed Umbreon's body into her vagina, feeling absolute bliss as her strong ringed muscle clamp down on the mammal. She pulled her deeper and deeper still, finally it happened…she climaxed, the rippling effect squeezing Umbreon through her cervix into the womb.

Crying out in a powerful combination of pleasure and pain, Gardevoir lay on the bed, gasping, touching her swollen womb. Umbreon felt herself surrounded by the pulsing, warm walls of the womb, but she wasn't scared…it was comfortable and pleasant…she could breathe just fine too. She allowed herself to relax, and drifted off into blissful sleep…

…

…

…

…Umbreon awoke to find Flygon gently patting her on the head. She was with the others, sitting at a table as food was brought out to them. They looked down at the delicious pies and Flygon nodded his head at them all.

"Good day to you, newcomers to my castle!"

"Uh…what exactly is up with all this?" Umbreon wanted to know.

Flygon sighed and stretched one arm out at the dining hall, at the entire building. "This entire facility was designed to provide a new approach. The Vore Lord is always seeking new Pokémon to consume, but I believe that, if those captured by my agents are to die, their final days in this world ought to be happy, good ones." He explained. "I believe in mercy towards my prey. All my servants here feel the same."

Umbreon looked at the Gardevoir and Grovyles nearby and felt rather sad. Mew's voice filled her head.

"What's wrong?" Mew asked.

"This one is…he's nice. Genuinely nice."

"It seems cruel to just stuff Pokémon into ovens and roast them up. To think of them as simply things. They deserve to be treated decently and lovingly before the end. Half of our Pokémon here are shipped off to the Vore Lord, while the rest are divided among us here at the facility…and we bring in an ENORMOUS haul." Flygon said proudly. "I have agents in many, many nearby regions. And since we have a breeding program instituted, many of the Pokémon brought here can have the comfort of raising families before they must leave this world." He added. "Some even become part of our family, reborn as servants."

He walked over to one Gardevoir and caressed the bulging womb of one of them. "Last night Gardevoir took a Marill into her womb. Already he is being given nutrients within, his body being reshaped, transforming into an egg. Soon, after he is fertilized, he'll be reborn in a few months as a new being, who will become one of our servants. If you're lucky and win the lottery we institute here to determine such a thing, that will be your fate." He told the foursome.

"You think that up yourself?" Eevee inquired.

"No, another tower leader suggested it, Lady Gardevoir. She has sent many of her own children to this facility because she and I share the belief in mercy and sympathy towards prey." Flygon explained. He then sighed. "I know you devoured Arcanine, I've heard the news." He told Umbreon. "But…I find you very beautiful. And…I have been seeking a mate, one who can bear me children until the end of my days, to take over this facility in time." He explained.

Umbreon looked at him in a slightly guilty fashion. "I…I…" She blushed.

"You don't have to say "yes" or "no" right now, think it over. Relax. Walk around the facility." He insisted gently. "I'll be waiting in the top of the tower for your decision, come anytime you'd like."

He walked off and Umbreon bit her lip. "In another time and place, he would have probably been a dear friend to us." She told the others. "He's not truly evil, even though his actions are…"

"He's a lot like you, you know." Eevee admitted. "He's even kinder than you are, he seems to genuinely pity and care for "enemies". I'm surprised he became a tower leader."

"But you won't say "yes", will you?" Piplup squeaked, putting her flippers on her hips.

"Yeah, he might be nice, but he's still a tower leader." Vulplix admitted.

"I know, I know…" Umbreon sighed. "I don't know what I WILL do."

"What we should do is go find someplace to just sit and think." Eevee said. "And THEN we can come up with an idea."

…

…

…

… "Ohhh, this feels good." Umbreon said happily as she leaned back in the Jacuzzi she and the others were relaxing inside of.

"I could get used to living in a place like this. Do we HAVE to bring this place down?" Vulplix remarked.

"Tell you what, let's keep one Jacuzzi for ourselves. Fair's fair. We ARE saving the world after all."

"Yeah, we deserve some fringe benefits." Piplup agreed.

"Hello, guys! Guess who I've just met!" Eevee called out, walking over to them, beaming happily.

"Who? Arceus himself?" Umbreon laughed.

"No, as a matter of fact, I've met somebody who also had another being speak to them in their minds about "saving the Pokémon world"." Eevee chuckled.

He stepped out from a nearby pillar, placing his paws together. "Hello." He said, his dreadlocks falling behind his head. "I am Lucario. I come to aid you in your quest…"

**And so, a new ally arrives as the question of how to deal with a new foe rears it's ugly head. Will Umbreon accept Flygon's offer? Which Legendary did Lucario speak with? Will any of them make it out, or will they all become a five course meal for the Tower Leader? Only time will tell…**


	3. Chapter 3

**VOREMON**

_The journey continues! In our last episode, Umbreon, who had been chosen by Mew to stop the sinister being known as the Vore Lord from enslaving and devouring Pokémon all across the world, had been captured with her friends and brought to a Tower Leader, Flygon! What she was surprised to learn was this…he's actually a NICE guy! Furthermore…he seems to have fallen in love with her. He's made an offer to let her stay as his mate…but will she accept? Who knows, for new allies are about to be introduced…the first in the form of Lucario the powerful, monk-esque jackal, and the second in the form of an unusual being…_

Upon awakening into this world, I feel it.

FEEL how it burns into my skin. So much of it is wrong…so very wrong…

This world's been tainted, sadly, with Vore's power. It's not something to be used willy-nilly! It's much like a nuclear war, there are never any true winners in the end, only losers, for those with Vore's power ultimately destroy each other in a never-ending cycle. There is always a bigger fish, after all…

And one with a bigger mouth too.

The Covenant's realm is a realm of peace because we established the Lazarus field. Those who are killed, especially by vore, come back alive and unharmed. And we members of the Covenant rip to SHREDS anybody who tries to enslave others using the Lazarus field to their own gain. All must be treated equally and with love and respect. No sentient being has a superior right to another's life except in the defense of life itself, that is what we've always felt.

And now this…Vore Lord I've read of…seeks to endanger all life here in this world.

I don't agree with the methods. But I understand the intent. And I genuinely believe that Umbreon and the other chosen will give up the "gift" once the crisis is over. But they need some nudging before going down the right path…

That's where I come in. But first…I need t find her. First…I need to gain the necessary power to travel through this realm.

I need THEM for that.

…

…

…

…Mew blinked at the sight of the being before her. The being couldn't have been more than 2 feet tall, and had very dark, almost utterly black skin…or was it scales? Perhaps scales…but they were so…TINY. He also had deeply intelligent red eyes, with no pupils, though unmistakable skill shone out from them. HE had a set of large, bull-like horns that were all the colors of the rainbow, and a long, thin tail that ended in a sharp, spiked lance-like point. A golden halo adorned his head as he looked the legendaries over.

"So YOU'RE the ones I'm looking for." He realized, rubbing his chin. He spoke in a rather childish voice, like somebody who wasn't even out of puberty yet. It hadn't even CRACKED.

"Who are you?" Mew asked, looking this new being over. "How did you find my sanctuary?"

"Same way I found the others…following your heart." He said, pointing at Mew with a claw. "My name is BlackWhite. Call me BW, if you'd like." He told Mew, placing his clawed hands on his chest. "I'm here so you can help me find and help the chosen ones reach their final destination…the Vore Lord. I was sent, you see."

"By who?" Mew wanted to know.

"By the power that even Arceus, God of this world, must answer to. That…of Justice." BlackWhite informed Mew dramatically. "This world is teetering on the brink, about to tip over the edge. I'm going to push it back where it belongs."

"And what do you need me for?" Mew asked, slightly fearful all the same.

"I need your submission…willing submission. Your…your touch." He explained softly, walking towards her and gently holding her cheek. His skin WAS made of tiny scales, she realized, but they felt so very soft…like a snake's. "Please." He begged. "I have no real time. The longer this takes…the worse off your world is."

"…alright…I won't…fight you." Mew said, bowing her head.

"There, there." BlackWhite crooned. "I know you're frightened, but this won't hurt." He told her. With this, she looked up at him, her eyes locking on his maleness as it began to slide out of his sheath, four inches long and slightly grey. Mew got to her knees, placing her paws on BlackWhite's hips as she leaned forward, nuzzling her face against the fur of his sheath, before slowly licking BlackWhite's shaft. BlackWhite moaned in pleasure as his hands settled on Mew's head. He promised himself to be gentle with her, and to mind his claws as he stroked her head.

As Mew began sucking gently on the cock, BlackWhite murred in delight, flexing his hips as he pushes a few more inches of his shaft into Mew's mouth. She took as much of his member as she can into her mouth as she suckled hard on his shaft, making BlackWhite pant and moan as he thrusted into her hot, tight mouth. One Mew's paws slide around BlackWhite's body, moving between his legs to cup his sac in her small paw, rubbing it softly as BlackWhite's pre began to coat her tongue.

By now BlackWhite was dangerously close to cumming as he thrust his length into Mew's mouth, growling lustily as he pushed his shaft all the way into her mouth as he came for the first time in his life. Mew tried hard to swallow it all, but it was just too much. As she pulled off his cock, the last couple of shots painted across her chest and stomach. After BlackWhite finally stopped cumming, he knelt down next to the pretty little kitty, leaning forward as he kissed her hard, pushing his long tongue into her mouth, tasting his own cum as he pulls her into a tight embrace, his still hard cock rubbing against her belly as their tongues explore each others mouths. After a moment or two, BlackWhite broke the kiss, moving his tongue over her chest and stomach to clean her.

"Did you like that?" He asked softly.

"…yes…" She admitted.

"Now…I want something else from you." He told her. "You must give ownership over your charge's soul to me. But in exchange, I will grant you incredible power…and…pleasure." He added, gently tickling her chin with a claw.

Mew looked deeply into his eyes as they softly glowed and he nuzzled her cheek with his own. She wanted to say yes, she could feel her mouth forming the beginning of the word, but then Umbreon's face came into her mind, appeared clearly before her, the female Pokémon's voice made clear…

No. She couldn't. Umbreon trusted her. She couldn't just give up protecting Umbreon, not when the girl had such concern for her. She needed Mew's help.

"I can't betray a confidence." Mew insisted. "No matter how tempting it might be."

BlackWhite smiled and pulled back. "You pass." He told her.

"…what?" Mew asked.

"You pass the test. I would never actually take Umbreon's soul. I only wanted to know how devoted you were to helping her. As such, you are now under my protection." He said, holding up his hand. A burning symbol of pink appeared on his palm, in the shape of Mew's head, and then it sank into his body. "As long as I live, you will not be able to be harmed or found in any way by the Vore Lord or any other force of evil. They could put their face right up to you and not be able to see or feel you."

"Why the test?" Mew wanted to know, a bit apprehensive.

"I need to test. To know if you're strong of heart. And you proved you were, just as the other Legendaries did for me." BW grinned. "Now I must find Umbreon and help her and the other chosen."

…

…

…

… "Tell me about Flygon." Lucario wanted to know as he sat with the others, folding his paws in his lap.

"He doesn't genuinely seem evil. We don't really want to fight him…or at least UMBREON doesn't, because she's crushing on him." Rosalia laughed.

"Now, now, mock not her concern for him. Tell me though…why are you involved in this quest?" Lucario asked, looking interested in Umbreon. "What reason have you for seeking the Vore Lord's defeat?"

"He wants to devour thousands of innocent Pokémon and screw up the world forever. Besides, I was chosen by Mew. I've got a duty, and if I fail…I don't even want to think about the consequences." Umbreon insisted. "Suppose I managed to hide out and escape from the Vore Lord…Mew might track me down and kick my ass! Or worse still, my family, I…"

She blinked. "…I can't remember who my family is." She whispered. "…I can picture them in my mind, but…I just…I don't want them to be hurt." She finally got out.

"Your reasoning is understandable, but ultimately, you are doing this for self-interest." Eevee remarked. "And there's problems with that." He said.

"Like WHAT?" Umbreon asked, annoyed.

"Look, my aunt lived a few miles away from me. She was usually only just getting by on the bare necessities. She eventually came upon a big stock of berries that she decided to steal so that she could get through a harsh winter. Furthermore, if she had any left over, she'd be alright for the first few months of spring. And FURTHERMORE, the owner of the berries, a Teddiursa, already had a great deal in a different place. So in short, she had a choice of either taking the berries or staying in a terrible situation for Arceus-knows-how-long. She has a moral duty, by your argument, NOT to take the berries, but if she DID steal them there would be no countervailing negative consequences. A perfect crime."

Umbreon bit her lip. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"I myself feel that I have a duty as well, and by doing this…by seeking the Vore Lord's defeat…I can have harmony in my soul and peace of mind. I would feel very guilty if I didn't try to defeat him…I'm a monk, peace of mind is important in my life. Reason must govern the soul, or I will find my harmony out of balance, and reason…includes…the conscience." Lucario reasoned with a sage nod.

"Aw, that's sweet." Umbreon admitted. "But…I'm still unsure what to do about Flygon…" She added nervously.

"Just go to him. Tell him your honest feelings…and let instinct do the rest." Lucario advised.

"…" Umbreon nervously gulped.

…

…

…

… "Umbreon, you've come." Flygon the Tower Leader said happily, beaming at her. Standing to his right was a beautiful-looking Gardevoir who rubbed the insect-like Pokémon's shoulders. "I'm glad to see you."

"Flygon, I've…I've made a decision." Umbreon admitted. "I…"

"Yes?" He asked softly, eyes widening.

"…I can't. I'm sorry. I am…but…but I can't stay with you…I just can't. I owe it to Mew and my friends and family to stop the Vore Lord. I have a loyalty to them and to this world, just as you have a loyalty to the Vore Lord and to your comrades here." She finally got out.

Flygon placed his clawed paws together and sighed sadly. "I understand, little one." He admitted. He looked genuinely mournful. "I understand. But you know I can't let you just leave this place to destroy him."

"I didn't expect you to." Umbreon said, getting into a fighting position as Mew's power made her tingle. She saw switches appear to the far side of the room as Flygon hovered in the air.

_"Don't let his Mystic Winds blow you to him, or it's all over!" _Mew warned Umbreon inside her mind.

…

…

…

…She raced towards the first button, but Flygon flapped his wings, and a swirling blast of sparkling wind blocked her way. She shimmied to the left and made a bolt for another button…

But this time the winds caught her and blew her right into his waiting arms. He looked mournfully at her and kissed her as he positioned her back paws upon his shaft. He kissed deeply, lovingly, Umbreon aware that she was sliding headfirst into the cock. She got dragged toward the cock head, which opened wide in anticipation of taking in her. In fact, the entire appendage began to stretch to unreal proportions. Soon her legs had fully slipped inside, and then her hips protruded through the stretched-out skin. She gasped as she felt it suck her down deeper, the viscous gel within the cock soaking her legs, feeling warm and slightly sticky, like milk.

"I could not slay you." He said sadly. "I can't keep you as a mate…but you will make a good daughter." Flygon promised, stroking her cheek.

His scent was overpowering now. She realized he was deliberately trying to ensure she felt as much lustful peace as possible. She tried to resist, but his sorrowful red eyes made her give in. He knew she was frightened and she knew he was saddened. But there was no other way now. The cock was eating her alive, and it wasn't stopping. But whatever brief wave of panic broke as Umbreon felt was destroyed as his shaft throbbed inside her, squeezing her clit with its wet, insistent heat. Nothing else mattered now, save the fuck she was experiencing.

The mammillan Pokémon slid deeper and deeper into the expanding cock. How it stretched so greatly, she didn't know. She didn't even really seem to want to comprehend that she was getting devoured by something's prick. It was really rather absurd. Soon her head was sucked in and bent to one side as it squeezed into the Flygon's balls. She felt her body begin to curl up, her arms were clapped tightly to her sides; although the tube was very elastic, it was still a very tight fit. She felt herself rolling into a ball as the insect sucked her into his bulging sac. She was now covered in thick fluid, swimming in pure ecstasy. She came again and again, following one orgasm with another as she bathed in the cum. She had no more thoughts of her own now; she barely breathed at all, so dense was the fluid inside the sac. She existed only to quiver and cum… and she did, over and over again.

He used his claws to gently grasp the massive bulge, his. balls hung on the floor, with the female's back rubbing against the bottom. The Tower Leader let out a satisfied sigh, but also gave it a mournful look. He knew she wasn't suffering and that her body was already turning into the bulging paste that was his cum, but it was still somewhat sad to see her life end. At the very least, though, he was glad he would be able to rebirth her through the Gardevoir.

As he called her over, he eased his throbbing, bulging cock into Gardevoir and thrust. It wasn't long before his seed burst from his fleshy prison, filling her womb with Umbreon-seed. He felt a sense of deep satisfaction knowing his beloved Umbreon would soon be reborn.

…

…

…

…that's how it COULD have happened. But here's what DID happen.

She raced towards the first button, but Flygon flapped his wings, and a swirling blast of sparkling wind blocked her way. She shimmied to the left and made a jump for the other button, leaping over another blast of wind.

She pressed it, and his eyes widened as his body was assaulted by energy. He screamed in pain and Umbreon looked sadly at him as she walked over to the other button. He gasped, looking up as she pressed down on it.

More pain…blinding, stinging knives sticking into him…

Finally he lay there, weeping openly. "Please. Finish it. I cannot bear this anymore."

Umbreon watched as the Gardevoir looked sadly back at Flygon, then left the room. She approached the Tower Leader, a tear on her cheek. He was a good soul. He couldn't stand being hurt by her and he didn't want to hurt her either.

"I don't want to kill him, Mew." Umbreon thought. "Isn't there another way?"

"…there is." Mew admitted gently. "Your maw is not the only thing that stretches…"

Umbreon realized what Mew was getting at. Yes. Yes, this could work.

"Flygon." She whispered softly.

Flygon looked up as Umbreon raised his head up with a paw, a gentle smile on her lips. "You aren't going to die. I won't let you. I want you to stay with me."

Gently, she sat down in front of him, parting her sex lips with a paw. "Go inside." She said kindly. "Become my pup. I promise I'll love you the way you want me to."

Flygon felt tears of joy enter his shining red eyes. This was mercy she was showing him. He nodded gently, his head aimed straight for the hole, burying his nose for a moment which made her moan in surprise. He turned to lapping the insides of her opening, slurping up the juices that were now released from within. She grasped the ground firmly, panting. Soon he pushed his head and neck all the way into her soft, pink clit as the walls expanded to let him inside.

"More, oh yes…" Umbreon whispered.

It was getting rather hard…herr vagina was becoming so tight he just couldn't go IN much more…Luckily, she placed her paws on his rump and began to push. Slowly but surely he slipped into her hot, cunny womb, feeling her vaginal walls closing in on him, pulsing and steadily thumping. Her sex muscles engulfed his shoulders, then his chest, and both of them were moaning in pleasure. Soon his legs had slipped into her womb, then his feet and tail. Umbreon cooed happily, resting her paws on her swollen womb as he curled up, comfortable and safe.

"Thank you, Flygon." She whispered happily. She was going to be a mother, and she had ensured that a decent soul would not truly die. She only wished all the Tower Leaders could be like this…the sensation had been wonderful, absolute bliss.

Lucario and the others approached the top of the tower with the Gardevoir from before. Umbreon looked her over. "You're going to do something different now." She told them. "And that's let everyone go." She informed the Gardevoir. "Flygon is now going to be my baby, and I'm now the ruler of this Tower. What I say goes."

"So what do you wish?" Gardevoir asked, bowing. "We'll do as you command."

"First thing's first…everyone…let's go to the Jacuzzi. And drinks. WE NEED DRINKS." Umbreon insisted.

"Hold up. You can't drink." A voice spoke up.

They turned their heads as a being calmly stepped down from an open window…a being that looked part demon, part angel…

"You're **pregnant**, remember?" BlackWhite laughed.

**And so a strange new being enters the fray as Umbreon kindly deals with Flygon. With more allies than ever before and new hope in their heart, Umbreon and her friends may just bring peace to their world after all. But…only time will tell…**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOREMON**

_The journey continues! In our last episode, Umbreon had to contend with the Tower Leader Flygon, and she reluctantly had to defeat him, despite his kind nature. Despite the need to end the threat he posed, she took him into her womb, rather than simply devour him, allowing him a second chance. Meanwhile, Mew encountered a being who has now promised to help all of the Chosen in their desire to save the Pokémon world. This being, Blackwhite, has already begun his first act of assistance…_

Blackwhite gestured at the enormous valley, smiling broadly. "How do you like it?" He asked them all. The valley before them was a sparklingly sunlit open plain, with a swirling river running by a small set of hills. At the top of the biggest hill in the valley was a single large tree filled with berries, and bushes filled with others lining all around. Hovering around in the air above them was Mew herself.

"This is going to be our new home." Mew told them all. "We'll keep all the rescued Pokémon here, safe from the Vore Lord."

"Yes, just in case something…something happens to all of you…" Blackwhite spoke up sadly, nervously. "Also, I'll help to direct you to the nearest towers from here with the others helping out."

"And we WILL be helping you indeed!" Celebi said proudly, suddenly appearing with an armful of berries. The littlest rescued Pokémon all cheered as they ran forward, swarming her and taking the berries while hugging her happily. "Aw, go ahead, help yourself!" She insisted.

"Umbreon, Celebi will be assisting you from hereon. I shall endeavor to help out Lucario…since…well, he needs a motherly touch." Umbreon whispered to her as Lucario began setting up an enormous hall made of logs with the help of a big Charizard and several Grovyle and Sceptile who had defected from the Tower Leader.

"First thing's first." Celebi spoke up. "I've gotta get that Flygon born out of you…you can't save the world if you're eating for two, no offense."

"Wait, I must ask something of thee." A Dragonair spoke up. Her voice was melodious and kindly, yet…somewhat sad. Umbreon could guess why…there was a slight bulge to her stomach. She must have felt guilty about eating a Tower Leader. Blackwhite turned to look at Dragonair, rubbing his head with his clawed hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You don't really…look much like an imposing figure." Dragonair spoke up. "Not really a…benevolent deity. You appear more like some…strange blend of holy and demonic TOY."

It was true. He did look a lot like a plush toy. He nervously sighed. "I assure you, I AM powerful, but it depends on something." He informed Dragonair. "Do I FEEL strong to you?" He asked Dragonair.

"…well, you do not LOOK it." Dragonair admitted.

"I'll put it to you this way. If you have a strong, just and good heart, I appear weak because I need not frighten you. If your heart is cruel and wicked and tainted with evil, I appear strong, so that you may know my power." BW explained calmly. "Now…" He clasped his claws together. "Who wants a story?" He asked the little tykes.

"Ooh, I LOVE stories!" Rosalia said happily as she sat down in a large ring with the other children. "How does this one go?"

"It all starts off in the human world." Blackwhite explained. "It's an old tale by Mr. Baum…it goes…like this…" He whispered.

…

…

…

…once upon a time, there was a hard-working student who lived in an attic, and he had nothing in the world of his own but the clothes on his back, whilst on the first floor was a grocer, who had the whole house for his own…save, of course, the attic.

A little Goblin belonged to him. Indeed, every Christmas Eve he was waiting for the grocer to get a dish of jam with a large lump of butter in the middle. The grocer was rich enough to afford this always, and in exchange the Goblin brought good luck.

One day the student had said good night to the Grocer after buying some cheese from him. Yet before he could leave, suddenly he stood still, reading the sheet of paper in which the cheese had been wrapped…It was a leaf torn out of an old book-a book of poetry!

_"Poetry?"_

Poetry.

"There's more of that over there!' said the grocer. "Indeed, I gave an old woman some coffee for the book. If you like to give me twopence you can have the rest!"

"Oh yes, gimme the book instead of the cheese. I can eat my bread without cheese, but it would be a shame to leave this book torn up. You might be a clever and practical man, but about poetry you understand as much as that old tub over there!" The student laughed.

However, though the Grocer thought this funny, the Goblin was angry that anyone should dare to say such a thing to a grocer who owned the house and sold the best butter and jam all around. So when it was night and the shop was shut, and everyone was in bed except the student, the Goblin went upstairs and took the grocer's wife's tongue!

"Her TONGUE? **EWWWWW**!"

I know! But you see, she did not use it when she was asleep, and on whatever object in the room he put it that thing began to speak, and spoke out its thoughts and feelings just as well as the lady to whom it belonged. But only one thing at a time could use it, and that was a good thing, or they would have all spoken together and would have NEVER stopped talking. So…he placed it first upon a table where old newspapers were placed.

"Is it true?" The Goblin asked. "That you know nothing about poetry?"

"HUMBUG!" Cried the tub. "Poetry is something that is in the papers, and that is frequently cut out. I have a great deal more in me than the student has, and yet I am only a small tub in the grocer's shop!"

Indeed, the Goblin put the tongue next on a coffee machine, and HOW did it grind out an opinion! He put it on a milk bottle, on a bobblehead, on a cash register, and all the things within the shop had same opinion as the table…and one must believe the majority, correct?

Now the Goblin went off to tell the student, and he crept up the stairs to the attic where the boy lived, slipping towards the key-hole…and he saw that the boy was reading the torn book that he had bought in the shop.

But how **bright** it was! Out of the book shot a streak of light which grew into a large tree and spread its branches far above the student. Every leaf was alive, and every flower was a beautiful girl's head, some with dark and shining eyes, others with wonderful blue ones. Every fruit was a glittering star, and there was a maaaaaarvelous music in the student's room. The little Goblin had never even dreamt of such a splendid sight, much less seen it…it was simply, utterly divine.

He stood on tiptoe gazing and gazing, till the candle in the attic was put out; the student had blown it out and had gone to bed, but the Goblin remained standing outside listening to the music, which very softly and sweetly was now singing the student a lullaby.

"I have **NEVER** seen anything like this!" said the Goblin. "I never even expected this! I must stay with the student!"

But then he thought about it. The student had no JAM, and the Goblin had to be sensible.

And on that note he went down to the grocer again. And it was a good thing that he did go back, for the tub had nearly worn out the tongue. It had read everything that was inside it, on the one side, and was just going to turn itself round and read from the other side when the Goblin came in and returned the tongue to its owner.

But the whole shop, from the till down to the shavings, from that night changed their opinion of the tub, and they looked up to it, and had such faith in it that they were under the impression that when the grocer read the art and drama critiques out of the paper in the evenings, it all came from the tub.

But the Goblin could no longer sit quietly listening to the wisdom and intellect downstairs. No, as soon as the light shone in the evening from the attic it seemed to him as though its beams were strong ropes dragging him up, and he had to go and peep through the key-hole. There he felt the sort of feeling we have looking at the great rolling sea in a storm, and he burst into tears. He could not himself say why he wept, but in spite of his tears he felt quite happy. How beautiful it must be to sit under that tree with the student, but that he could not do; he had to content himself with the key-hole and be happy there!

_"Poor Goblin."_

Poor Goblin indeed.

But then, in the middle of the night on Christmas eve, the Goblin awoke, hearing a great noise and knocking against the shutters-people hammering from outside. The watchman was blowing his horn: a great fire had broken out; the whole town was in flames! Everybody was rushing out of their houses to save their most most valuable possessions, so naturally the Goblin did as well. He leapt up to the student's room, seeing that the student was standing quietly by the open window looking at the fire that was burning in the neighbour's house just opposite.

The Goblin seized the book lying on the table, put it in his red cap, and clasped it with both hands. The best treasure in the house was saved, and he climbed out on to the roof with it-on to the chimney. There he sat, lighted up by the flames from the burning house opposite, both hands holding tightly on his red cap, in which lay the treasure; and now he knew what his heart really valued most-to whom he really belonged…

_"Awwwww."_

BUT…when the fire was put out, the Goblin thought things over once again. And he said…

"…I must divide myself between the two. "I cannot quite give up the grocer, because of the jam!"

…

…

…

… "And it is just the same with people. We spend our entire lives balancing what we know is good TO us…with what is good FOR us. We cannot give up jam." Blackwhite finished.

"Geepers, that's quite the story!" Eevee admitted, nodding his head.

"Hmm." Umbreon looked thoughtful at this as Celebi placed a paw on her womb. "That really IS a good story…fitting too."

"Yes, it is our plight." Dragonair sighed. "I despise Vore, the power is too horrible to use, and it leaves my heart heavy to engage in it, but while I know I ought to rid myself of it, I can't…because I have to protect this world from the Vore Lord."

"We have to balance our own desires for justice with our desires to indulge ourselves on this journey." Lucario admitted as he stepped forward with the Charizard.

"Indeed. I want to avenge my clan." Charizard growled, clenching his claws. "Until that's done, I won't rest until I've eaten all that side with the Vore Lord, who ruined my people!"

"Careful of revenge. It can turn you into the very monster you seek to destroy." Blackwhite remarked. *And mind your hunger, too, Little Ember.* He added, speaking in a different tongue.

Hearing somebody speak the language of the dragons, Charizard's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. Dragonite smiled slightly as Charizard whined out a reply. *Don't CALL me that! That's not my name anymore! How'd you even find that out!?*

*I'm sorry, I meant…* BW rubbed his chin. *Bonfire that Makes Women Hot to Trot.*

Dragonair giggled as Charizard gave her a dirty look. "Overcompensating much?" She managed to get out.

"By the way Mr. Lucario, how did you get free of your bonds at the tower?" Umbreon asked as she felt a sudden pain in her womb. "OOH!"

"Sorry, he's about to come out." Celebi apologized. "I'm trying to speed it up…"

"I'll deal with the pain." Mew said, placing a paw of his own atop the Umbreon's forehead, cooling and calming her.

"Well, I suppose it's MY turn to tell a story." Lucario decided. "You see, I come from a village far away…we were peaceful farming folk, and I was studying to be a monk…" He informed them all. "Then…THEY came…they…they captured all of us without pity…"

He shivered.

"Thanks to Celebi, I broke free of the bonds I was in…"

…

…

…

…walking around the enormous halls of the Tower, avoiding being caught wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be. Holding a glowing blue sphere close to his body, sweat dripping down his head, Lucario frowned angrily. He was still stewing over the idea of this "Vore Lord".

"What sick, twisted Pokémon would do something like this? And how can anybody go along with him?"

"Some do it for power." Celebi informed him. "Others are forced into doing it out of fear. Others are even brainwashed…and some just do it for food…or for fun."

"**Monsters**." Lucario hissed as he slunk along the wall, seeing a Hitmonlee pass by.

"Hurry up." Mew informed him. "If you don't keep moving, you'll be gobbled up, remember?"

Indeed. Some towers had a special "trap" installed into their floors. Any Pokémon not recognized by the Tower Leader as being an ally would be, within a five minute period, dropped into a room…where a giant, hungry Pokémon lay waiting. In this tower, it was an Ekans…and Lucario had NO desire to be snake food.

Carefully waiting for the fighting Pokémon to pass by, Lucario tiptoed along the wall, heading up a nearby flight of stairs. Three minutes left…

Luckily the door was there. Big and grey with a large, round indentation in the middle, awaiting the orb within Lucario's hands to be placed in it's rightful home. Lucario thrust it in and with a big "CLICK" the door shuddered and then began to dissolve away into nothingness, allowing Lucario to move forward into a dark hallway.

At the end of the tunnel was a large, open room…and he could see a Pokémon there, sitting in a big, plushy red chair with golden trimmings, stained glass windows behind him.

"Alright, Lucario. You're safe from the trap now." Celebi told Lucario. "I've shut off my barrier so I can conserve energy."

"Who's this?" Lucario wondered, walking towards the center of the room.

"Oh? What have we here?" The Raichu in the room wondered. He looked rather…portly. Kind of simple-minded too. There was a faint gleam of sloth in his beetle-black eyes and this made alarm bells go off in Lucario's head.

"You must be the leader of this place." Lucario growled.

"That's correct! You're well-informed." The Raichu complimented, speaking with a good-natured, jolly sort of tone. "I've no idea how you ended up making it this far without ending up in the belly of my giant Ekans, but I must say I'm rather pleased!" He remarked, getting off the throne. "You just saved me a walk to the ovens!"

"So you plan to eat me." Lucario stated.

"Of course! Why? Aren't you here to feed yourself to me?"

"NO." Lucario snapped. "Of course not! I'm here to defeat you!"

"Defeat me? Don't be silly." The Raichu said calmly. "You wouldn't be able to defeat me in a million years."

"Won't know if I don't try." Lucario insisted proudly, slamming a fist into his chest.

"Know your place, morsel." Raichu said firmly. "**THUNDEEEEER**!" He roared out.

SCHOOMA-THWOOOM!

ZZZZAAAATTT!

An enormous burst of electrical energy surged through Lucario, who screamed in horror as he fell to the ground. "LUCARIO, NO!" Celebi yelled inside his head.

"GAAH!" He gasped out.

"Heh. Gotcha." Raichu calmly remarked. He approached Lucario, rubbing his chin. "Now I COULD just eat you here and now, ah, but I like to PLAY with my food. Gobbling you now is no fun." He told Lucario. "I just can't ignore my sense of needing a challenge."

"What are you babbling about?" Lucario gasped out.

"Simple. We're gonna play a little…**game**. If I win, then I'll eat…" He poked Lucario's nose. "You. Up."

"And if **I** win?" Lucario asked, standing back up.

"That's for YOU to decide. I do this with all my prey who are…feisty. Not all of them die, you know. Sometimes they win and I let them go, unharmed. I DO keep my word." Raichu promised.

"You're too kind." Lucario remarked.

"Accept the offer." Celebi whispered. "But tell him that if you win, you're going to eat him."

"Why?" Lucario wondered in his head.

"To put it simply, there's no way you'll be able to face the Vore Lord as you are now. You need to get much stronger, and FAST."

"The only way to get TRULY strong takes time. This feels…wrong."

"It IS a little wrong, but it's for a greater good." Mew insisted. "I'll release your Vore Seal and you'll be able to eat him."

"Well? What's the hold up?" Raichu asked. "Do you want me to eat you? I can't wait around forever." He whined. "I'm getting quite hungry, and I can't promise how much longer I'll be able to resist wolfing down that delicious-looking body of yours."

"Settle down. I've made my decision. I accept your challenge. If you win, you get to eat me. But if I win…I will get to eat you."

"That's truly the prize you desire?"

"If I'm risking my life, so will you. It is only fair. So…have we a deal?" Lucario asked.

"Of course." Raichu said cheerily. "I'd look like a fool if I backed out now. The challenge shall be…a race. You see, there is a very special maze built into the end of this "twin-dome" style tower. I had it installed as a personal request to the Vore Lord…payment for my joining its forces. First one to reach the end wins."

"That's not fair, you've probably got the race memorized!" Lucario growled.

"Oh no, as I said before, I'm a man of my word and I prefer playing fair. The walls of the maze are always changing, so the route through is never the same for long. Don't worry your tasty little head, you'll be going in just as blind as me." Raichu offered.

"And you play with ALL your food like this?"

"Oh yes, usually. Save the ones that are dead, you know. However when it comes to the race challenge, nobody's beaten me. Anyway, I will have the mechanisms of this tower shut off so the maze won't change on us mid-run. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Lead the way." Lucario remarked.

…

…

…

…Lucario placed his paw on the ground, eyes closed. "Aura…guide me…" He whispered.

A swirling wind seemed to fill his mind. He could hear a thousand different voices all chanting as one, and then…something useful. CENTER.

He raced along the ground, rushing as fast as he could along his paws as his eyes narrowed. Center of the maze, center of the maze, center of…

It wasn't more than two minutes that he found it. A glowing white pentagram…his ticket out. And, therefore, Raichu arrived in the room to see a confident-looking Lucario.

"I-I don't believe it! Nobody has ever gotten to the end of the maze before me!" Raichu gasped.

"Well, I did…and you know what that means." Lucario told him.

"Oh my…" Raichu remarked as Lucario's body glowed pink, shimmering before the sound of a crystal breaking filled the air. "This is certainly unexpected."

"Hmm, now that my seal's broken, you look MUCH more delicious than before. Time for me to gobble you up."

"Heh-heh. Yeah, it certainly looks that way." Raichu said, shrugging. "Oh well, a deal's a deal."

Lucario approached, paw placed on Raichu's shoulder. "You are awfully confident for a being about to be devoured."

"Oh don't get the wrong idea, I'm terrified." Raichu commented. "But you eating me isn't going to make any difference. It doesn't matter how strong you become, you'll never be able to defeat the mighty Vore Lord. You'll get caught, and eaten, and the energy you absorb from me today will be transferred to him. Even in death, I'll serve my master."

"You sure have an optimistic way of staring death in the face." Lucario admitted. "Your loyalty's actually somewhat touching, despite it being twisted."

"I do my best." Raichu remarked cheerily.

"Well, enough chatter." Lucario commented. "I'll eat you quickly, out of civility." He then suddenly knocked Raichu into the air with a single blow, then opened his jaws wide. Raichu fell into the elongated maw of Lucario as he gulped Raichu down, his tongue licking, savoring a slightly springy taste. He pulled Raichu down deeper into his mouth, down to the opening that was his throat. Soon Raichu was resting in Lucario's stomach as Lucario patted his enormous belly.

**And so, as a new home is found for our heroes until the Vore Lord's defeat comes, they discuss their pasts to prepare for the future, and they are sure it will be one WITHOUT the tyranny of the Vore Lord. But…only time will tell…**


	5. Chapter 5

**VOREMON**

_The journey continues! In our last episode, Blackwhite found a valley for our protagonists to hide all of the Pokémon they had rescued from the clutches of the Vore Lord's Tower Leaders, whilst Lucario told the story of his journey to break free from imprisonment in a tower of his own, and his defeat of Tower Leader Raichu. Now as our heroes begin construction of their new home, Charizard talks about his own life as he, Lucario and Dragonair wait for Umbreon to come with them on their adventure…_

"Are you ready yet?" Lucario called out as Umbreon patted her "son" on the head.

"Almost!" She called back, slightly annoyed. "Okay baby, mommy's gotta go save the world, okay?"

"Say, "bye-bye" mommy." Manaphy said, holding the little one in his stubby blue arms. The tiny Flygon waved goodbye at Umbreon.

"Ai-ai-mah." He manged to get out.

"Ohhhh, he said his first words!" Umnbreon said proudly, placing a paw on her chest, tears springing to her eyes.

"This is humiliating to my ex-master…" Gardevoir said as she held up a fresh diaper.

"Shut up and keep them a-comin'." Mew remarked.

"We can always use you as FERTILIZER!" Celebi sniggered.

"Ha-HA! A joke about the plant-esque psychic being used as manure. Very funny, never heard THAT one before!" Gardevoir muttered as Umbreon walked off after Charizard, Umbreon, Lucario and Dragonair, with Blackwhite leading the group, munching on an apple.

"So tell us more about your family." Dragonair eagerly asked of Charizard.

Charizard rubbed the side of his head, sighing slightly. "Well, my dad, he was always funny. Chivalrous, full of stories, loved to talk a mile a minute. I think I mighta caught that from him, actually." Charizard laughed, throwing his head back slightly.

"…" Umbreon looked a bit nervously at Charizard.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I just…don't really trust fire types after what happened with Arcanine."

"Wait…what Arcanine?" Charizard asked. Blackwhite, meanwhile, had stopped walking forward and his eyes were wide with horror as he raised a claw up to point at something ahead.

"It was a Tower Leader. He was…he was HORRIBLE." Umbreon whispered. "An absolute monster. He called me "food" like it was my NAME and-"

"Oh f—k." Charizard swore, folding his arms. "I KNEW he would do something like that. He just become a grunt, he became a tower leader? What a sell out! So…" He sighed sadly. "…so disappointing."

"…he used to be a friend of yours?" Dragonair asked sadly.

"Used to, yeah. He was always somewhat of an asshole, but…I suppose power totally-"

"Guuuuuys?" Blackwhite called out.

Lucario turned his ehad, then "eeped". "Oh CRAP." He exclaimed.

There, before their gaze, was an assembly of various bones of different Pokémon all stitched together and tied up with skulls and…in some cases…SKINS. They flapped in the breeze, forming a giant tree that was reaching up to the heavens, dried blood matted on the skins.

"What's this thing?" Umbreon whimpered.

"I think…it's a warning to us from natives…from "wild-type" Pokémon." Blackwhite said. "And it means if we can read this…we've gone too far."

They looked around at each other. This was bad. This was possibly VERY bad. Wild types were unpredictable. Some were sentient, but not all…and all of them were FIERCELY territorial. "They catch us, they'll eat us, then kill us!" Charizard groaned.

Lucario held a paw up. "Hold on, hold on. I've experience dealing with them. Here's what we'll do. First thing's first…we all have to be quiet. Secondly, we'll travel by night, and camp out by day to avoid them. And we'll sleep in whatever caves and secluded areas we can find that are out of sight, just as they would."

"Alright." Blackwhite remarked. "Well it's a good thing you made that decision now, because I think it's getting dark."

"…okay, TOMORROW we'll start the whole "travelling by night" thing. Let's go find a cave." Lucario decided.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Lucario let out a lawn, deep yawn as he stretched his arms, then scratched his head. He blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of his eyes…and then gulped at the sight around him. "_Uhoh_." He squeaked out.

He and the other Pokémon were surrounded on all sides by dozens upon dozens of grass-type Pokémon. Bulbasaurs, Cacneas, Turtwig, Chikoritas and, most noticeably of all, many, MANY Treeko. There was a big Leafeon at the center of the face-painted Grass Pokémon tribe, wearing a necklace made of feathers that had been dipped in paint.

"Nice goin' having us pick the very cave these guys use ALL THE TIME, apparently!" Charizard snapped angrily.

Blackwhite was tied to four Tropius's behinds, a rope wrapped around each limb. "Oh dear." He commented, eyes widening slightly.

"Maki ma! Howai hana-jekah, apee jichawa?" The Leafeon, the obvious leader, asked a young Treeko, who bowed his head. (How could you let these five sneak into our cave?)

"Cho-wah, hapich-kawo. Eeyah-nokami." The Treeko said. (I am afraid I fell asleep. I sincerely apologize, dear chief.)

"I'll handle this." Lucario told the others.

"OHHHH no." Charizard snapped, shaking his head. "You got us in enough trouble, **I'M** doing this." He then cleared his throat, and began to gesticulate and use hand signs, making weaving motions, a few beats of the chest, a couple flexes of his claws and then finally ending by placing his claws together and nodding.

"You want to shave my butt and go dancing naked with my grandma?" The Leafeon asked in a thick accent.

"…you speak **English**." Charizard remarked as Lucario began laughing. "SHUT UP!" He snapped at the jackal Pokémon.

"We wanna travel East, to the land of the rising sun, to find the next Tower Leader and defeat them! To bring an end to the Vore Lord." Blackwhite called out.

"Spare me the euphemisms. We know which way "east" is." The Leafeon snapped, waving a paw in the air.

The Treeko grinned, holding up a knife. "Yakee way abah, doo may gatta nutay?" (How shall they die, ferociously quick, or painfully slow?"

"I say…we take them to the edge of our territory…"

"Ooh! Good, painfully slow!"

"And we escort them to my traitorous brother, Eevee of the Valley Clan."

"…WHAT?!" The Treeko exclaimed. "Chief Leafeon, have you been grazin' on the loco weed?"

"Think about it." Leafeon remarked. "Predator types killing off other predatory Pokémon? Don't interfere when your enemy is destroying themselves, that's the saying!" Leafeon laughed. "Besides, my brother has gone too far…he must be stopped. He's no longer the innocent youngling who gave up his life to give me a chance to run. He's become a monster."

"…I'm sorry." Dragonair said. "My friend Flygon's younger brother was captured too, and he became a Tower Leader as well." She bowed her head in sorrow. "Mercifully, he retained his gentle nature and now is reborn as a good being."

"My family…we were all Eevees. We all lived in a town in peace until the Vore Lord came and sought to consume us with his forces." The Leafeon went on. "My youngest brother saved me…but was captured…and in time, turned. I found refuge here, and because I became stronger on my journey to this forest, I have kept these Grass-types safe."

"So you'll help us?" Charizard asked.

"I'd LOVE to see you destroy each other, fire-type. Your kind…you bully us so often." Treeko admitted. "So go off and die already."

"Treeko…YOU'RE gonna lead the way." Leafeon said, smirking. "I'll bring up the rear."

"…eep." Treeko groaned as Charizard grinned toothily. Meanwhile, Blackwhite had been released from the Tropius and rubbed the side of his head.

"Let's get going." He told them all. "While we're going, by the way, Charizard…how about you tell us how you escaped from the tower you were in?"

…

…

…

…Charizard had been informed, as he lay in a boiling pot of water, that he was being cooked to be eaten alive. His entire clan of fire types had been ruthlessly captured. Some had sold out, like Arcanine. But he had refused. He had fought. And now he was fighting anew with Jirachi's help. Upsetting the pot, he climbed up to his taloned feet and flexed his claws. It was time to get out of here. He made for the door…

Only to find a Scyther in his way. "Not so fast." It spoke up. This was bad. Insect-type Pokémon tended to side with a "Hive Leader". They ALWAYS did what their boss asked of them, the same way fighting Pokemon sided with those who beat them in a fight. "You need to get back in your pot.

"Calling it "my" pot isn't gonna make me wanna get back in there. Get outta my way." Charizard said angrily. "Or I stick YOU in there!"

"You are welcome to try." The Scyther sneered.

It lunged at Charizard, who jumped back, opening up his jaws and launching an Ember burst. It sailed through the air, striking Scyther on the chest and producing a sizzling, burning sound. Screaming, the Scyther hit the floor, cursing as Charizard walked towards him. "I've got good news for you, Charizard! A little treat. How'd you like to eat all the Pokémon that tried to make a meal of you?" Jirachi asked of the dragon-like Pokémon in his head.

"Sounds great! How will you do that?" He thought back.

"Like this." Jirachi said simply.

WOOOOOSH! Pink light covered Charizard, but that wasn't the ONLY thing that happened. For one, Charizard felt HUNGRY. And two…with a "Boink"…the Scyther shrunk. "WHAT THE?!" It yelled.

GULP. Charizard's maw opened wide. His neck craned down, his large tongue forcing the Scyther deep down his throat as he swallowed, sending the being on a one-way trip to his belly. He let out a contemptuous burp, rubbing his stomach. "MMM. Not bad at all!" he remarked. "Wish I could eat more!"

"You'll get the chance, but listen, you can't be TOO full. Even a Pokémon with YOUR strength couldn't fight off all the guards here if your stomach is a big ball of flab."

"…true." Charizard admitted as he continued walking through the room, heading out into the hallways, noticing something as he walked into a room…ovens. "…is this what I think it is?" He asked softly.

"I'm afraid so." Jirachi said, voice filled with sorrow.

"This is cruel. Too monstrous. It is one thing to hunt wilds for food, but to…to round up sentient beings like…like CATTLE this way…there is no honor in it." Charizard growled. "Hardly fair. I'll make these bastards pay for what they did to my clan AND these poor Pokémon!" He hissed furiously, claws clenching as he walked past the ovens, heading up the stairs to the next floor.

A Pikachu at the top of the staircase was about to go inside the nearest bathroom. "Hey there Mr. Weiner, whaddya know? Do ya gotta tinkle? "Yes, I do think so"!"

"…okay, WHY is a Pikachu here?" Charizard asked out loud, making the little guy squeak and turn around.

"YOU! Ooh, get back in that pot!" It yelled.

"Shouldn't you be, like, home with your family?" Charizard asked, folding his arms.

"Predator types like you ATE my family, you sonofabitch!" The Pikachu snarled, whacking Charizard's stomach with his little fists.

"…I see." He stated. "Jirachi?"

BOINK!

Charizard carefully picked Pikachu up, tongue reaching out. "Since I feel kinda soryr for you, lemme help you relax." He told the little Pikachu, using his tongue to fiercely rub the little mouse Pokémon's lower region. The Pikachu moaned. "Ohhhh, yes...lovely…" Charizard moaned as he continued to suck and rub, finally letting the shrunken Pikachu release inside his mouth. Smiling happily, he took the little Pikachu into his mouth, swallowing it down and rubbing his stomach. "Thank you, little one, that felt wonderful…may you find peace on the Other Side with your family." He added, feeling some remorse.

"Is that regret I hear in yoru voice?" Jirachi asked.

"We fire-types try only to hunt when needed. We can live off berries and coal and other combustible material, you know, meat is not a totally big part of our diet at all…" He sighed. "I suppose I feel sympathy for this little one…I too want revenge, but it is wrong to side with a great evil to gain it."

He continued walking along the hallway, noticing that there were some Caterpie up ahead, talking together. "Ugh." He frowned slightly. "I don't know if they'll taste too good…" He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Don't know if you don't try!" Jirachi laughed.

…

…

…

…Eventually, Charizard reached a room in which there was a glowing, green-tinted orb. He took it in his clawed paws, gazing at it. "How fortunate! W found it!" Jirachi cried happily.

"What is this strange jewel?" Charizard inquired.

"A Wishing Stone! I tried to send it directly to you before, but the barrier around this tower threw my aim off, thus it was warped HERE instead. It'll allow me to aid you in battle three times! You can wish for more health, more energy, more power or more knowledge!" Jirachi explained eagerly as Charizard felt the ball sink into his body, and a tingling sensation like being in a massage chair creeped over him.

"Ooh, tingly." He announced, climbing up a set of stairs.

At the top was the being who was obviously somebody strong, looking darkly at Charizard as it flexed it's claws as it sat atop a big, plushy red chair. "Well…" The Zangoose spoke in a vague European accent. "Hello there. Are YOU the one causing ah-ull the ruckus in my hah-oome?"

"Your "home"? I take it you are the leader of this place." Charizard commented.

"And I take it by all the commotion you ah causing that you ah not here to be my dinnah." The Zangoose replied.

"That's right. In fact, I'm going to have YOU for dinner." Charizard boasted.

"Is that so? And how, might I ask, do you plan to do THAT, mah friend?" Zangoose said calmly.

"How else? KICKING YOUR ASS." Charizard promised.

"HA! I'd love to see you try!" Zangoose sniggered. He jumped off the throne, getting into a fighting position, claws extended fully. "Just keep in mind, I am no PUSHOVER like the other Pokémon heah, mah friend." He laughed. "Those of us who have gained certain power levels have…different abilities than you'd expect!"

"I'm not your friend, buddy!" Charizard snapped.

"I'm not your buddy, guy!"

"I'm not your guy, friend!"

"Stay on guard. He's not joking about his strength." Jirachi warned Charizard.

"It's fine. Be they Blastoise or Wurmple the only mercy I'll show to any foe is a swift end." He told Jirachi in his head.

"Prepare to fill my belly!" Zangoose roared.

His claws suddenly extended to enormous levels, sparkling with electricity. He swung them at Charizard, who dodged to the side, taking to the air as the Zangoose continued to swing his arms at Charizard, launching more waves of electricity at the flying Pokémon. Charizard ducked and weaved around the room, desperately avoiding the electrical waves, but one suddenly exploded in FRONT of him, knocking him back through the air.

Zangoose leapt up and sliced at Charizard, catching him on the stomach. He screamed, flying down to the ground and grunting as he raised himself up, launching a burst of flame at Zangoose. The blast of fire struck home, knocking Zangoose back slightly as both Pokémon took up another battle position.

The two then rushed forward, claws striking, and now one tried to push the other one down.

"Give it up!" Zangoose growled. "Nobody has ever beaten me, and you will not win. Submit, Charizard. Don't make me draw this out."

"I will NEVER give in to you monsters, not after what you did to my clan!" Charizard roared.

His maw opened to fire off a burst of flame, but Zangoose head-butted him, and he went flying back as Zangoose flexed his claws, advancing towards him…

"It is fin-eeshed." Zangoose said, raising his claws back up and jumping forward…

Charizard's tail swept forward, catching Zangoose in the stomach. There was a harsh CRUCKA-CRACK and the Zangoose hit the ground, groaning and moaning in pain as he held his stomach, chest ribs broken. "GAAAAAH!" He screamed. "Damn…I underestimated you." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't sell yourself short." Charizard insisted. "You were a worthy opponent. A lesser Pokemon would be nothing more than a snack to one like yourself, however, this time YOU'RE the snack."

"Y-you're really going to eat me?" Zangoose gulped nervously.

"Yes. You deserve to pay for what you and your organization have done. Besides, ever since my vore seal was removed, I've been VERY hungry." Charizard told Zangoose.

"You really had your vore seal removed?" Zangoose gasped.

"Yes. And now you shall experience the same fear and despair you've put so many others through yourself." Charizard growled.

"Dammit…" Zangoose muttered. "Damn you! I shouldn't have been tricked so easily…"

"Go ahead and shrink him down, Jirachi." Charizard asked.

"Actually, this time you can eat him whole, Charizard." Jirachi told him. "You can do it no problem."

"Well, go ahead! You gonna eat me or not?" Zangoose said, hands on hips, looking annoyed. "Get it over with."

"Sure thing. Just hang on, this shan't take long." Charizard remarked simply. He quickly took the zangoose's head into his mouth and soon into the Zangoose was going down his throat. He held his claws up, shoving the rest of the Pokémon into his mouth as the Zangoose groaned, it was so slimy and warm in the Charizard's mouth! An enormous bulge appearing in Charizard's long neck as he continued to gulp, the Zangoose slid down deeper and deeper into his maw, soon only the paws were left, and then nothing.

Body shuddering in delight, Charizard rubbed his bulging stomach as he lay on the stone floor. "MMM! I've eaten Zangoose meat before, but none tasted THAT good!"

"Well, when you eat a being with vore, the meals taste much better than they normally would." Jirachi explained.

"Ooh, it makes me wanna eat more! MUCH more." Charizard moaned.

"Oh, you'll get to eat more, don't worry!" Jirachi insisted. "But for now, relax and let Zangoose digest."

"Why didn't you let me do this to all the others?"

"Well, if the prey is full side and has recently died or is still alive, the power gained from Vore is full. If shrunken down, the effect is reduced." Jirachi explained. "And I can use that energy from the shrunken Pokémon to aid you!" "Like THIS!"

FLASH! A greenish, mammalian doll appeared on Charizard's stomach and he blinked at the sight of it. "Wh-what?"

"A substitute doll!" Jirachi went on. "Now, behold!"

Suddenly a bright glow shot out from Charizard's mouth, sailing into the Substitute Doll. It went flying through the air, then re-righted itself in midair, glowing with a strange aura as it suddenly rushed at Charizard, sinking into his chest.

"Ha-ha! Now it'll fight alongside you in future battles, coming out when you need it." Jirachi laughed. "Remember to destroy the Tower when you're finished-"

"HEY!"

Charizard was jolted out of telling his story as Leafeon turned to the others. "We're there!" She whispered. "Be very quiet!" There, before their eyes and behind a large group of trees was a tower reaching to the heavens. And inside the next Tower Leader awaited them…

**And so, as Charizard's tale finishes, our heroes reach the next Tower where the traitorous Eevee of the Valley Clan has made his home. The others are sure they can defeat him, but…only time will tell…**


	6. Chapter 6

**VOREMON**

_The journey continues! In our last episode, our heroes found themselves deep in the territory of Wild Pokémon, only to discover that these Pokémon had a desire to see justice done to the nearest Tower Leader, Eevee of the Valley Clan! With Leafeon of the Valley Clan leading the way, Charizard told the others of his fight against the Tower Leader Zangoose, and now they approach the tower, ready to enter it's depths…_

"I hope the others are alright." Dragonair spoke softly as she looked at the others as they snuck through the brush around the tower, heading for the secret side entrance Leafeon had seen the Tower Leader's grunts use.

"Would you like to check on them?" Blackwhite wanted to know, scratching his furry little head.

"Yes, that would be helpful." Umbreon admitted.

Blackwhite let out a single breath, and a small circle formed in the air, glowing slightly before turning into a mirror-like substance, showing Eevee was in a story circle with the others, listening to Manaphy play the bongos.

"SHHHH!" Eevee said suddenly, noticing that our five protagonists were watching them. "The guys are here, and they look like they're outside of a tower!"

"Are you all doing alright?" Umbreon asked.

"It's fine, really. Flygon's getting good at taking naps and has started to actually speak words that aren't just made up of two syllables." Eevee commented. "Which Tower Leader are you visiting?"

"An Eevee, like you." Umbreon said.

Eevee looked a bit disturbed…okay, VERY disturbed. "Y'don't say." He mumbled quietly. He then sighed. "Why do they do this? Why are there people who go so far in the name of pleasure and pleasure alone? Why don't they recognize when they need to stop? Why can't they just let the Pokémon go? Let them fly away if they want to!"

"I know, it's hard." Lucario admitted. "It can be very hard to resist urges, but we have so far and we'll keep doing all we can to use our "curse" as a gift for greater good." He told Eevee as the others looked around.

"Just be careful." Eevee insisted. "Tower Leaders gain strange powers from eating others. REALLY strange powers."

"That's enough, we gotta go inside now." Charizard decided. Blackwhite nodded and sucked in his breath, and with that, the mirror vanished. "Neat trick. So we just ask something of you, and you can do it?"

"If you're of a good enough heart and not aligned with the wrong, yes. I can do anything for those that are good, and do anything TO those that are evil. It all depends on who's lookin' at me, that's where my power comes from." Blackwhite insisted.

"So you could put a berry in my claws?" Charizard asked.

"Yep."

"Could you put Sarah Palin in the White House?" Umbreon asked.

"Don't ask the impossible, PLEASE." Blackwhite moaned, shaking his head.

…

…

…

…Tower Leader Eevee smiles happily as he looks down at the woman, her eyelids slightly hooded, her breath coming in huffs. She is nervous, understandably, and she knows not what he will or CAN do to her. "I imagine you're wondering why you're here?" Eevee asks calmly, in a slightly European accent. "It's simple. It's been a dream of mine…a burning desire…"

He positions himself atop her as his manhood emerges from its sheathe, and he smiles sweetly down at the teenage girl. "To finally get a chance to mate a human…oh, the idea fills with me joy. Your kind are said to be very excellent in terms of mating. You're more compatible with Pokémon than we had previously thought. Now that the Pokémon world has been given over to the Vore Lord, the human realm is OURS."

With that, he pushed his paw deep against her right leg holding the other up as it positions itself. As the head is near her womanhood it shoves down, the opening giving way easily to the short but thick shaft. The head hits the end of her wall and he hears the woman shrieking. With this, she grips him with her thin fingers yelling some loud coarse sound. He thrusts into her again and again pushing in a steam ridden-lust. More…_more_…

Each thrust a powerful surge of power. She thrusts against his furry visage, unable to stand it and then he pulled back slightly...

"Oh, no…please…more…I need more…" She begs.

Yes, he thinks. YES. Willingness…

Now she is bucking and pushing against him, climaxing and clamping her sex down onto his own as he screams with her. His manhood was thick and hard, and he positioned himself anew, now making her wrap his arms around him...he thrusts in again. So big…so HARD…it hits the wall of her womb like a hammer striking, as he pushes violently against her. She wraps her arms around him fully, holding his furry head close, feeling the soft fur and feeling only love for her new, beautiful master…

Her hips were burning, from bruising as much as from her own heat…it hurt so much, but felt so good…the Tower Leader continues to thrust violently, feeling the squeeze of her hips, seeing the woman press against it, her moans equivalent to his own as her face is against it. He was warming... warming quickly…and then it happened. He poured a thick fountain into her body, thick, hot and burning. She screams as the thick wetness floods her womb, some of it spilling out from her womanhood.

He's not finished. He thrusts again, going deep, pushing against her womb holding her leg against his shoulders and leans down, encircling her torso with his arm, gripping one her breast violently in a rough embrace. He would not release her. Not yet...more…**MORE**…

He murrs with joy, spilling his thickn seed into the woman's body, filling her with thick fluids, moaning and groaning with delight...he rubs his palm softly down her belly and feels joy at the knowledge she will bear HIS children-

Tower Leader Eevee awoke, looking down at the female eevee he'd been furiously mating with. He'd gotten lost in a fantasy again…poor little thing, she was unconscious. It had taken so much out of her. He dismounted her as softly as possibly and whistled as a Clefairy walked in with a Jigglypuff behind.

"Bring her back to her room with the others. And bring me my meal." Eevee ordered. "I feel like…something tangy. Bring me an Ekans."

Eevee licked his lips as they walked off, carrying the female Eevee with them. He smiled happily at the anticipation of a good meal after a lovely, wonderful fuck. Soon…soon that fantasy would be real. It was just a matter of time. He would have the honor of placing his seed in a human…and until that day he'd continue to engage in his practice of avenging all "Prey" types…

…

…

…

…Dragonair, meanwhile, had led the others into the tower, and they'd reached something that would help matters…an elevator that would take them to the prisoner compound in the basement. As they headed down, Dragonair decided to tell them all her story of how she'd actually FOUGHT with the Vore Lord…

And it was not one with a very happy ending.

It had started out simply enough. She and other Dragon-like Pokemon had a sacred duty...guarding the power of Vore. It was never to be used in the Pokémon world ever again...they would have destroyed it, save that nobody knew HOW to do so. All they could do was seal it away within their temple...

"We CAN'T let it get into this final chamber!" Flygon insisted, clenching his fists. "No matter the cost, it must be stopped !I won't have my younger brother be enslaved to that...THING!" He roared.

"Indeed, and based on how things are going...it appears as though we'll have to get involved after all." Shelgon added.

"Everybody, ready yourselves! His presence approaches us..." Dragonair said, eyes narrowing at the door to the final chamber in the Ancient Temple.

That gate isn't gonna hold off the intrudah." The mighty Gabite growled. "We'll have to make our stand here. It's our last chance to defend da power in dis shrine."

KRA-KOOOM!

The door was blasted apart. IT swept into the room, clothed in darkness...their eyes narrowed at the horrid thing before them, and it addressed them in a voice that was like squashing bugs. "Hello. I take it by all of you dragons that THIS is the chamber I'm seeking...the one containing the secret to unlocking the power of Vore."

"And if it IS?" Dragonair asked, standing in front of the others, drawing herself to full height.

"Then you've two choices. Die, or back off, allow me to gain what I seek, THEN die. Either way, you'll perish by my hands. However, since I'm in a very good mood, I shall allow you the choice of whether or not to struggle powerlessly against me before meeting your utter demise." The thing remarked.

"Who are you? WHY are you doing this? What can you hope to accomplish with this dark art?' Dragonair demanded angrily, tail lashing against the ground.

"My present name is of little consequence. In a matter of moments, I shall take on the name "Vore Lord". And as for my motives, they're none of YOUR concern. You'll all be gone from this world long before I achieve my goals."

"We will NOT let you do as you wish! Do you really think you can defeat all of us?" Dragonair stated proudly, moving forward. The being was silent. "Well? **Answer me**!" Dragonair demanded.

"You talk too much. Perish, whelp!" It snapped.

Dragonair was suddenly sheathed in a crystal, unable to move or turn her head, barely able to hear or see. All was murky in the crystal, though she could still hear the THING'S horrid laughter.

"Ho-ly-HELL!" Altaria screamed in horror.

"That takes care of HER. Now...if you'll excuse me?" The Vore Lord mocked them all, disappearing in a dark portal.

They looked around, blinking.

"Whuh? Where'd he go?" Gabite muttered.

"Oh no!" Altaria gasped. "He's appearin' on that pentagram!" She gasped, pointing with a wing at the pentagram which contained Vore's seal.

In an instant, it had appeared once again...now on the pentagram which held the power of Vore.

"NO!" Flygon screamed in horror. "Get away from there!"

"I think...not." The Vore Lord sniggered as his body became bathed in pink light. "Yes...yes...YES!" he crowed. "THIS is it! The power I've sought after for so long...I feel so hungry! The urge to devour all and grow stronger is coursing through every fiber of my being! Hmmm-heh-heh-HA-HA-HAAAA!" He howled. "And now you dragons shall become the appetizers of my rule over the entire world! Step forth and feed your king with your juicy bodies!"

"BAH! Ya may have unlocked the powah, but you ain't storng yet `til ya eats one Pokémon! We can stop yeh!" Gabite swore.

"Don't be so naïve. I already HAD great power. I could have taken control of this world without Vore, but where's the fun in THAT? This way is more...amusing. Heh." The Vore Lord chuckled.

"You...you FREAK! You MONSTER!" Flygon hissed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now...time for my stomach to be filled...it calls out for living flesh...it's vast hunger shall now be sated...SOMEWHAT." The Vore Lord sneered.

"Ooh, when we're done wit' you, YOU'LL be the meal!" Gabite swore.

"We'll cutcha into CHUNKS!" Altaria promised.

Dragonair heard them slashing and slicing at the Vore Lord. She heard their screams. Their cries. Flygon's desperately yells.

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...DIE?!" He howled, lunging at the Vore Lord.

A backhand knocked him through the air and he collapsed near Dragonair's crystal, moaning. "...brother...I'm sorry." He sobbed tearfully. "Forgive me..."

"No..." Altaria moaned.

"We...can't...let it...end like...this..." Shelgon groaned.

"My, my, what cliché final words. But you're right about ONE thing. It doesn't end like this. It ends with all four of you taking a trip to my stomach. I'll finally get to test out this delicious new power of mine! Hmmm-ha-ha-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" The Vore Lord cackled.

It was a good thing Dragonair couldn't truly hear or see anything. Because she would not have been able to bear seeing her friends be devoured. At last she heard the Vore Lord speak again.

"This is it...the power I've sought for so long. I can almost feel the power coursing into my veins as their bodies churn within my belly's pit. I can only imagine how their energy will make me feel once I'm done digesting."

Dragonair began to cry...

...

...

...

... "Dragonair, we're sorry." Lucario said as he patted her on the head, all of them approaching the top of the stairs where the Tower Leader was kept.

"We had no idea you endured such horrors up close..." Umbreon agreed, looking mournful.

"Truly, the Vore Lord is a foul being." Leafeon added.

"Sad...truly sad." Blackwhite agreed. "It reminds me of how this world was made. You do know of the story, don't you?" He asked them all.

"...I only know Arceus made this world. But we've no idea why. Or how. Does it have anything to do with the Vore Lord?" Umbreon asked.

"Oh, quite." Blackwhite whispered, breathing out a long, deep breath and allowing the reflective mirror to form. It now showed the ancient world...showed terrible, horrid-looking things that were almost like...

"It's...US?" Dragonair whispered.

"I take you to a time even before mankind bestowed upon us the title of `Pokémon', which only came once their spellcasters learned to capture and compress our bodies into metaphysical energy. You were beasts, things to respect...and fear! You were terrible and mighty. How ferocious your command of the wind and flame, how grand your dominion of the sea and sky! The humans watched you move mountains, stir the sea, set fire to the countrysides, and they felt they couldn't defeat you at all. They didn't have elemental powers, or great resistance to pain and injury, or even claws and fangs…but they had their MINDS."

"Their minds? So what?" Charizard asked.

"So EVERYTHING!" Blackwhite said as the mirror now showed humans camped around a fire, with one holding up a large inscription drawing of a plan. "With those minds, they feared the ancient Pokemon, and learned to dig holes in the earth to protect themselves from their watchful eyes. With those minds, they crafted weapons, pointed things, crude yet effective imitations of our claws and fangs, to drive us away if we wandered near. And then... as the decades passed...as humans grew in their wisdom, they came to realize they needed you to survive. And so, they gathered their courage, and set out to form an alliance. And that...was the first golden age of the Pokémon trainers." Blackwhite said, showing an image of a man in a loincloth patting a Pikachu on the head. "Some of you were docile and came willingly..."

Now it showed a crying Fearow snarling as some men cast a net over it. "Some of you were ravenous and had to be beaten down by the strength of many men, then locked away until we learned to obey or starve."

Then it showed a few humans gently cradling eggs as they headed out of a hatchery. "And others were hatched from an egg, taught to treat humans as their own family. They took you feral, mindless beasts of the wild and made you their servants, and in return, you their food, their shelter, their company. The pleasures surpassed those that you had to fight for in the wild. So you became complacent. But then the humans did something which some of you, to this day, overlook."

"What?" Umbreon wanted to know.

"They gave something of such immortal value, you will never become worthy enough to repay them... the gift of their **intelligence**. They taught you to think, to feel, to understand the world on their level, and to see them eye-to-eye. You went from servants to friends...equals. You lived in their homes, sat at their tables as family. They fought for your lives with little, if any, concern for theirs, and you fought for them just the same. Laws were passed. Those that threatened innocent Pokémon and exploited them would be punished. They were hated. Pokémon were to be treated with trust..."

Blackwhite then showed an image of a young trainer, now in modern garb, hugging a Pikachu to his body. "I love you, Pikachu." The black-haired youth said.

"And I, you, Ash." The Pikachu said in Poke-tongue.

"...that's...that's so beautiful." Dragonair whispered.

"It IS." Lucario admitted. "...what happened?"

"Unfortunately...there are...dark desires in people. Humans are good by nature, and thus...corruptible. And when they taught Pokémon intelligence like theirs, Pokémon became corruptible like they were. Man desires to dominate the elements of his world, Pokémon desire evolve and strengthen themselves... ascending to a higher level of being..."

Dragonair's eyes widened.

"This Pokémon...the Vore Lord...was the first power Pokémon to gain human intelligence...human power...and thus, sinned from within." Blackwhite said, as the mirror dissolved away into dust and he folded his arms, shaking his horned and haloed head. "Humans gave Pokémon the power to build their own world and live in peace here if they wished it, but..."

"They also created our worst enemy?" Charizard asked, understanding it.

"Humanity is a double-edged sword." Blackwhite sighed. "It brings compassion, intelligence and wisdom, but also cruelty, ignorance and greed. And not everyone can balance these traits...some just go their own dark way to satisfy their selfishness. The Vore Lord is evidence of that."

"Does that tale have something to do with why YOU'RE here?" Lucario suddenly asked.

Blackwhite bit his lip.

"...yes. Because...many humans feel a sense that all beings should be cared and loved equally...and they appealed to me. Since they were of a good heart, I could do what they asked, and they asked that I come here. They knew this world was in danger, so they sought my help..." He told them all. "But I feel their guilt within my heart." He said, placing his hand on his chest. "Their guilt is what allowed me to come here and it will remain within my heart, a constant reminder of the wrongs I must help right."

"Such a touching story!" A voice called out.

They opened the door and saw Tower Leader Eevee sitting on his throne. "I do enjoy hearing tales like that. Humans did do so much for us...sigh." he shook his head. "But in any case, they are not here to aid you against me. None of them COULD help you. So...what will you now do?" Eevee of the Valley Clan inquired. "Who will face me?"

**And so, as the tale of the Pokémon world is laid bare and Dragonair tells some of her own tale, our brave protagonists must now face the traitorous Eevee of the Valley Clan. Can they defeat him? Will Dragonair be able to finish her story? Only time will tell…**


End file.
